End Of The Road
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: Elliot realizes his true feelings for his partner after catching his wife in bed with an old friend. But, does Olivia feels the same way, especially since she has had her heart broken so many times? Have they reached the end of the road? Please R&R!
1. Caught redhanded

**Title: End Of The Road**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (eventually); Elliot/Kathy (for now); Munch/Alex; Chester/Casey; Fin/Warner**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/R**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned the show, then I would move it to Cinemax because the EO lovin' will be off the hook. Alas, I don't own them! Also, I don't own the song **_**End Of The Road, **_**by my favorite singing group in the world, Boyz II Men!!**

**Setting: Somewhat current**

**Spoilers: Seasons 8 and 9**

**Summary: Elliot realized his true feelings for his partner after catching his wife in bed with another man. But, does Olivia feels the same way, especially since she had her heart broken so many times? Have them come to the end of the road?**

**Author's note: I just had to do this song fic. I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. This has been playing in my head for a long time, so I just decided to go ahead and run with it. Keep in mind, this isn't a one-shot. I have some serious plans for this hot story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered to be especially heinous. In New York city, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._

_(Gavel bangs)_

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

_Girl you know we belong together_

_I don't have time for you to be playing with my heart like this_

_You'll be mine forever baby_

_You just_

Sighing deeply, Elliot Stabler walked inside the home he's been sharing with his wife and children for the last twenty years. Things have been pretty rough for him in a while. Having to endure his longtime partner's sudden disappearance, having to break in a new partner, kissing her without warning, dealing with the brass and having to deal with the fact that he has now moved back home with his family, especially since his wife told him she was pregnant.

As he headed into the kitchen to get a beer, he head someone moaning upstairs. He pulled his gun out of his holster and began treading upstairs, like he was in stealth mode. The moans grew even louder as he got closer and closer. But, when he put his hand on the door and pushed it open, he got the biggest shock of his life.

_We belong together_

_And you know that I am right_

_Why do you play with my heart_

_Why do you play with my mind_

_Said we'd be forever_

_Said it'd never die_

_How could you love me and leave me _

_And never say goodbye_

His anger got the best of him. It became a habit for him to get angry all the time now. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His wife, the woman he loved for twenty years and more was having sex with another man. And not just another man, it was an old police academy buddy of his. He couldn't believe they betrayed his trust. He wondered how long has this been happening. His anger grew even higher when he watched her riding him like there was no tomorrow.

_When I can't sleep at night_

_Without holding you tight_

_Girl, each time I try_

_I just break down and cry_

_Pain in my head _

_Oh, I'd rather be dead_

_Spinning around and around_

He grabbed a vase from the night table and slammed down on the floor, satisfied to see it shatter into the pieces. That alone startled Kathy and the man. They both looked up and were in shock to see Elliot standing at the doorway, looking pissed and balling his hands up into fists. They both covered themselves up with a white sheet, but, at that point, the cat was already out of the bag. They were caught, red handed.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?!" she asked, still looking shocked.

"I live here, remember?! I thought I would surprise you by coming home early, but I see you got yourself completely occupied!" Elliot snapped.

"It's not what you think," she countered, looking scared.

"Not what I think?! NOT WHAT I THINK?! Kathy, you were fucking an old classmate of mine! Henry, how could you?! You were my best man!" he yelled.

Her attitude changed quickly. "Well, I wouldn't be so high and mighty about catching me since you're fucking your partner! All the times you've been working, you've been screwing her brains out!"

"You bitch!! Don't you ever say that to my face again, Kathy! I never cheated on you with Olivia, so don't even go there!! I'm not the one who's riding my friend in our bed!! God, what the fuck were you thinking?!?" he raged.

She had never seen her husband this mad before in her life. She began to shrink in fear as Elliot stormed over and picked up their clothes. He then hurled it at them. He wanted to kill them for hurting him.

"Get dressed and get out!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

_Although we've come _

_To the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural_

_You belong to me I belong to you_

Within minutes, Kathy and Henry were downstairs, fully dressed and looking so scared, they started peeing in their pants. Elliot was in the living room, sitting on the sofa and nursing a bottle of scotch in his hands. He didn't even bother to look at them. He was too pissed off to give them the time of day.

"Kathy, I think it's best, since it's obvious you don't value our marriage anymore, that you go find someplace else to live. I won't have a cheating bitch in my house, especially the one I put a ring on her finger," he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"What about the kids, Elliot? You're not in the house half the time to begin with. You're always at work. What makes you think you can take care of them by yourself?!" she countered.

"You don't have to worry about that, Kathy. Just don't come around here anymore! Oh, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer real soon!" he snapped back.

Kathy and Henry left without saying another word. He threw the bottle against the closed door and watch it splatter all over the floor. He then held his face in his hands and began to sob.

_How could d she do this to me? Did I do something so wrong that caused her to have sex with Henry, in our home, in our bed? God, this is so messed up! What should I do? What can I do?_

He decided he couldn't be alone anymore. He grabbed his keys and left, breathing a sigh a relief that they kids are with Maureen and Kathleen at their new apartment. He was hoping that she was home. His partner was the only person who completely understood him.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 23, 2007**

_Girl, I know you really love me_

_You just don't realize_

_You've never been there before_

_It's only your first time_

_Maybe I'll forgive you_

_Maybe you'll try_

_We should be happy together forever_

_You and I_

Olivia walked inside her lonely apartment, apparently crying. She wiped her face with her hands as she tossed the keys on the table and went to fix herself a strong drink. Another date night that went totally bust, only, this time, she never saw this coming.

Casey and Alex fixed her up on another blind date. They kept bragging and bragging on how cute this guy was, only to find out that he was married and had two children. She had the unfortunate chance of meeting his wife at the bar tonight. When the night was through, her heart was once again broken.

Olivia has had enough of blinds dates in her life. After getting her heart broken so many times, she was really considering giving up. Her career as being a detective proved to be more important. She just couldn't handle another heartbreak again.

_Will you love me again_

_Like you loved me before_

_This time I want you to love me much more_

_This time instead_

_Just come to my bed_

_And baby just don't let me die_

As she was sitting down, she heard someone knocking on the door. She sighed deeply and got up from the sofa.

"Who is it?!" she screamed.

"It's Elliot," he said somberly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door and there stood Elliot, all six feet of him, looking disheveled and dismayed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"I came home tonight and I caught my wife fucking another man. And, it's not just any random man she slept with, I went to the academy with him! He was the best man at my wedding!" he came right out and said.

"Kathy had sex with another man, in your house, in your bed? Oh, I'm so sorry, Elliot," she said sincerely as she sat them down on the sofa.

"Twenty fucking years of marriage. Twenty years. I gave her four beautiful children and this is the thanks I get?! What the fuck is wrong with my ass?!" he raged as he put his head in his hands.

She rubbed his back soothingly with her hands. "Don't worry, El. I'm sure you'll get through this. So, what's gonna happen now?"

He looked up at her, smiling. "Know any good divorce lawyers, Liv?"

She smiled back. "I know someone very well. He's very good. But, what about the children?"

"Maureen and Kathleen are pretty much grown up. I'm just worried about Dickie and Elizabeth. Knowing Kathy, she's gonna try to get sole custody," he said sadly.

Olivia continued rubbing his back. "You'll figure something out, El."

_Although we've come_

_To the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_You belong to me I belong to you_

Elliot felt something stirring between his legs. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't about to put a stop to it right away. Here he was, crying and sulking about his wife's infidelity and he was getting a hard on; looking at his beautiful partner. What the hell was wrong with him?

He was in love. In love with Olivia Benson.

**More drama and more of this wonderful song in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Elliot's undeniable pain

**Wow! What a response! I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for embracing this story already! Because of you, I have so many plans in the works for this one! I love you all so much!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

_Girl, I'm here for you_

_All those times at night_

_When you just hurt me_

_And just ran off with that other fella_

_Baby I Knew about it I just didn't care_

_You just don't understand how much I love you, do you?_

_I'm here for you_

Elliot slowly began to wake up, his head pounding like a drum. He wanted to kick himself because he got overly drunk...again. But, he had a damn good reason. Ever since he caught his wife with his former friend last night, he's been bitter, upset and depressed about the whole thing. He still couldn't believe she would break his heart like this. He'll probably never forgive her for hurting him.

He started to sit up on the sofa and noticed that he was holding someone in his arms. He looked over and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Grinning, he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her on her forehead, which caused her to wake up.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied, using his famous shit-eating grin to impress her. And it worked, too. Irresistible jerk.

"You okay?" she asked as they sat up on the sofa.

"I will be. Thank you for being there for me," he said, still smiling.

"El, we're best friends. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what. You can always talk to me. I'm not the one to judge. I care for you," she assured him.

"I feel the same way. It's just so hard. I mean, I know I work a lot, but I loved her. I loved Kathy. I love my kids. I did everything I could to make a life for us, but I guess that wasn't enough for her," he said sadly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Honey, don't worry about her. She's not worth it. Think about it; now you're back on the dating scene."

He had to laugh about that. Elliot Stabler, newly single. Who would've thought that would happen?

"Yeah, you're right, Livvie. God, I haven't been on a date since I got married. It's gonna be so weird," he moaned softly.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine. Besides, what woman wouldn't wanna be with such a fine man like you?" _How about me, Elliot? But, I don't know if you feel the same way._

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I'm not rushing into anything right now. I have some business to take care of. Will you tell the Cap I won't be coming in today? I have to meet someone," Elliot said as he got up and went to the door.

"Okay. You willing to come back sometime today so we can talk some more?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I can't, Liv. The kids are coming home today," he said sadly.

"I understand. You need to be with your family. I'll call you later," she said, smiling genuinely.

"I'll be looking forward to your call," he replied brightly before he left, leaving her alone. Again.

_I'm not about to go out and cheat on you_

_(Maybe I'll forgive you)_

_Just like you did_

_But baby that's alright_

_I love you anyway_

_(Maybe you'll try)_

_And I'm still going to be here_

_With you until my dying day._

_(We should be happy together forever)_

_Right now I'm just in so much pain_

_Cause you just won't come back to me_

_(You and I)_

_Will you? Just come back to me_

Olivia couldn't believe she was lusting after her longtime partner and best friend. After all, just 24 hours ago, she got her heart broken again from a married man. A married man with children on top of that. She vowed she wasn't gonna go through that traumatic experience again, but, here she was, falling for a man who always thought of her as a sister.

Boy, was she wrong!

_Elliot can't be with me. I'm damaged goods. Although, I love him with everything I have. I just can't get my heart broken again. I just can't._

Sighing deeply, she got up and got ready to go to work.

X

**Mario's Diner**

**Queens, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

"Elliot, we have a major problem," his lawyer Jennifer Trump said as they said down at the diner he most frequented at.

"What problem?" he asked frantically.

"Well, for one, Kathy's petitioning to have sole custody of the children..."

"And?" Elliot said, apparently not impressed.

"And she petitioning the court to have you sign over your rights as the father," she finished.

"That fucking bitch! Are you kidding me?! I'm not signing over my rights! I'm a damn good father! She cheated on me! I saw her with my own two fucking eyes!" he snapped.

"I know that, Elliot. Which is why I'm gonna do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. But, Elliot, I have to warn you, she has a damn good lawyer. She can drag you through the mud for years," Jennifer warned.

He put his face in his hands and released a much needed sigh. This was more complicated than he thought. Kathy was putting him through the winger already. He can't handle the situation.

"Jenny, I can't lose my children. They're all I have," he said a moment later.

"I know. Which is why I'm gonna have to ask you to take a paternity test," she stated, looking nervous.

"On all four of my children?!" he roared, not believing his ears.

"No, Elliot. Not them. On the baby that's about to be brought into this world," she said nervously.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that there's a chance that I may not be the father? Are you saying Kathy and Henry have been sleeping together behind my back a lot longer than I thought?" he asked in disbelief.

Jennifer just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Elliot. But, it's a strong possibility."

"I can't believe this shit! I slept with her! I slept with my wife because I fucking loved her. I planned on moving back home after she told me she was pregnant! I accepted the fact that I was bringing another child into the world. Now, she's throwing that back in my face just for the hell of it. I can't deal with this right now," he choked as he got up.

"Will you call me later, Elliot? We still have lots to discuss," Jennifer said.

He didn't say another word. He didn't have to. He just nodded his head and walked out of the diner, his head held low.

X

**Fillmore residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

"I still think you should get a divorce without consent, Kathy. That way, you won't have to deal with Elliot anymore," Henry whispered in her alarming ear. They were cuddling in bed after making love for the umpteenth time. She couldn't remember the last time she had made love with Elliot. Hell, she couldn't remember if it was any good anymore.

"Too much money, Henry. Besides, I have custody issues to deal with as well. We both know Elliot's seeking full custody. And he has a very good chance of getting it since he caught us," she reminded him.

"Kathy, baby, you're about to marry a very wealthy man. I have more money than you dream of. My father left everything to me when he died last year. Baby, you're gonna be treated like a queen. The children are gonna be spoiled rotten. I'll be more than happy than to give you the money. Now, as for Elliot, you won't have to worry about him anymore because once he signs over his rights, he's gonna be out of our lives once and for all," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking skeptical.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I'm very sure. Elliot Stabler won't get a damn thing when we get done with him."

She began to smile. "Okay. I trust you. I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Fillmore. And I love our baby," he grinned, kissing her again.

They wound up making love once more. God, how she's gonna tell Elliot that he's not the father of her unborn child.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 24, 2007**

When Elliot came home, he noticed that the house was still empty. He found it funny because Maureen or Kathleen had a key. They should've brought the twins home by now. Slumping his shoulders, he decided he needed a good strong drink to clear his head.

_(Lonely)_

_Yes baby, my heart is lonely_

_(Lonely)_

_My heart hurts_

_(Lonely)_

_Yes, I feel pain too_

_Baby please_

With a glass of scotch in his hands, he took a seat on the couch and turned on the television. A baseball game was on, so he just leaned back and watched it. He didn't care about anything else right now. He was all alone and, for once, he was actually glad.

_This time instead just come to my bed_

_And baby just don't let me die_

Just then, he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Elliot, growing fearful, pulled his gun out of his holster and treaded towards the kitchen quietly. He pushed the door open slowly and popped his head through it, then he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his kids making cookies together.

_I thought they weren't in the house, _he thought as he put his gun back into his holster, took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hey, kids," he called out to them.

"Hey, Dad," they replied, not looking up.

_That's odd. Usually, they're be so overjoyed to see me. What's going on? _

"Can I get a hug?" he asked, almost pleading.

"We don't feel like it right now, Dad. We're all tired. School's been getting on our last nerve," Maureen said sadly.

"Oh. I understand," he said, looking distressed.

The truth is, the kids felt really bad for their father. They heard what happened and wanted to shoot daggers at their mother for breaking his heart. Even more depressing was the fact now that their parents are gonna duke it out in court over assets, personal fortune and even worse, custody of the children.

"I'll just be in the living room," Elliot said as he left.

"Guys, why are we treating Dad like this? It's not his fault Mom cheated on him," Maureen said, dropping the spoon.

"She wants us to believe her. Dad was almost never home," Kathleen replied.

"But, he's doing something worthwhile for us. He's saving the world. If we can't appreciate it, who can?" Lizzie, the youngest twin complained.

"He works hard to protect us. Now, Mom threw it all away just so she could be with another man. She's hurting him real bad," Dickie, the only boy in the clan, jumped in.

"We have to make things right for Dad. We need to show him that he's not alone. He needs to be loved right now," Maureen said, smiling at her siblings.

"What he needs is Olivia," Kathleen mumbled.

The others were shocked. "What did you say, Katie?" Maureen asked, looking astonished.

"I said what he needs is Olivia!" Katie screamed.

"Wh-wait, we thought you hated her," Dickie and Lizzie said, looking skeptical.

"I love Olivia. What made you think I hated her? She never did anything to us," Katie countered.

"We just thought..."

"You thought I hated her because I believed she's the reason why Mom and Dad has had so many problems. I never thought of her like that. I think she would be good for Dad. And, Maureen, you're so close to Dad and Olivia. What do you think?" Katie asked.

Maureen smiled slightly. "I agree with you, Katie. But, Olivia has had her heart broken so many times. I don't think she's ready to embark on another relationship right now. The last date she went on through her for a loop. The man she was seeing was married with children. When she's ready to date again, then we'll move in. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others said as they continued making chocolate chip cookies.

Elliot heard everything his children said and was stunned. They want him and Olivia to be together. Even mentioning her name sent shivers up and down her spine.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He was completely and hopelessly gone on Olivia Benson.

_Although we've come_

_To the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural_

_You belong to me I belong to you_

**So, what do you think? I had to bash Kathy again because it's easier for me to do it, all right? Well, as for Elliot and Olivia, their hookup is gonna be longer than I thought because (gasp) Olivia will wind up on another blind date! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Hatching new plans

**I wanna thank BiggestSVUFAN, who gave me such an incredible idea. I'm planning on putting it to good use really soon, but, for right now, I have to torture Elliot some more. Oh, and did I mention that Olivia will be going on another blind date? Well, that happens in the chapter. However, the person who appears as her date, I hope you don't hate me for it later because the angst has arrived. She's not gonna see this one coming.**

**Also, I wanna thank you all for loving 'Hurting' so much. I mean it; you guys are the reason why I keep going!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 25, 2007**

Walking inside the precinct with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, Olivia hummed softly as she took her place at her desk. Taking her coat off, she noticed that Elliot's desk was still empty. She wondered if he'll be able to come in today or if he'll be able to come in at all. She knew things have been pretty rough for him in the last 48 hours, but she really needed him. She needed him to come in today to work it out.

"Benson, Stabler won't be coming in today. He's taking some time off because he has some personal issues to deal with. He told me everything last night," Cragen said as he stepped out of his office.

"Will I get a new partner?" Olivia asked, hoping that she won't.

"No. You're gonna be paired up with Munch and Fin for a while. I got Lake on a special assignment, so it's gonna be you three that will carry the load for the time being," he said before he stepped back inside his office and closed the door.

Olivia slumped back in her chair and sighed deeply. Well, that's just great. Now, she has to deal with Munch and Fin now. It wasn't like she didn't love them, but it's not the same. She misses Elliot. She missed him so much.

_Wait a minute, I can't fall in love with him, can I? Come on, Liv, face facts, you can't be with him. It's not right. You're his partner and best friend, nothing more. Besides, you know the brass will be on your ass faster than Lance Armstrong did the Tour De France. You'll never have him. You can't have him. It's time for you to move on..._

"Hey, Liv," Casey and Alex announced as they walked in.

She snapped out of her trance and smiled at them. "Hey, girls. What's up?"

"We have another surprise for you," Alex said as she sat across from her.

"Whatever it is, it better not be another blind date. I have just about enough of those in my life," Olivia grumbled to the blond.

"Liv, come on, so this guy turned out to be married..."

"With children. His wife came in and joined us. Do you know how embarrassed I was? I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I'm not gonna go through that again," Olivia mumbled.

"Come on, Liv, we already spoke to the man and he's so anxious to meet you. Please, can you do this for us? He said to meet him at Meloni's tonight at eight," Casey pleaded.

"I'm not going, so let it go," Olivia simply said.

"You can't stay single for the rest of your life," Alex reminded her.

"Yes, I can. I'm sorry, girls, but I'm not about to get my heart broken again. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone rather than get my heart broken again. For the first time in my life, I'm living for me. So, you can tell this man that I'm not going on a date with him," Olivia said before she got up and went upstairs to the cribs to get some sleep.

Casey and Alex looked at each other and shook their heads. Olivia was hurting more than they thought. Suddenly, they have a valuable reason why she's not going on another blind date:

Olivia was in love with Elliot.

"You don't think she's harboring any feelings for him, do you?" Alex asked, looking curious.

"I'm afraid so. She's in love with him. But, she can't have him because he's married," Casey said sadly.

"Not anymore. Elliot's divorcing Kathy. Olivia told me he caught her in bed with another man. Now, there's a strong chance that the baby she's carrying is not his," Alex explained.

"Well, why don't we get Elliot and Olivia together then? We all know they're perfect for each other," Casey asked, getting excited.

"He's hurting right now and so is she. They're both denying their feelings for each other because they feel everyone's against them being together. Which is why I think we need to have Olivia go on that blind date tonight. She needs to move on. If and only if she's ready to tell Elliot how she really feels, then it'll be up to her," Alex said sadly, causing Casey to tone done her excitement.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Casey asked, looking confused.

Alex couldn't answer that. Even she didn't know.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 25, 2007**

_Elliot, we have a major problem on our hands, _Jennifer said over the phone.

"Well, what is it? Things couldn't possibility get any worse," Elliot grumbled.

_Yesterday, I received some papers from Kathy's lawyer. She's going for a divorce without consent._

"WHAT?!" Elliot snapped as he bolted from his recliner. He couldn't believe his ears.

_I'm sorry, Elliot. It happened way too fast. Kathy doesn't want this to be dragged out in court, but, if you take too long to sign them, then she'll have to. And, you still have custody issues to deal with. _

"Let me guess: Kathy still wants me to sign over my rights as the father, right?" he said bitterly.

_I'm sorry, Elliot. Furthermore, I learned that Kathy and Henry are engaged and they wanna get married as soon as possible. That's why she wants the divorce to go through quickly._

"What else, Jenny? What about the baby?" he asked frantically.

He heard her sigh on the phone. _I'm sorry, Elliot. I got the paternity results back. You're not the father. Henry is._

Elliot's heart was ripped out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. Now, he was losing everything: his wife, his children and furthermore, he could lose his job. He cradled the phone in his hands and thought about what he was gonna do now.

_Elliot? ELLIOT!! Are you there? _Jennifer screamed into the phone.

He snapped out of it and pressed the phone back into his ear. "Yes, I'm here. What are we gonna do?"

_Right now, you don't do anything. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, Elliot. I know you have no intention of giving your children up. I'll take this matter all the way up to the supreme court if I have to. _

"But, like you said before, Kathy has a damn good lawyer," he reminded her.

_Elliot, trust me. You have a damn good lawyer yourself. I'm not gonna let them win. Not if I have something to say about it. Don't worry. I'm not going down without a fight._

Elliot wished that was the case.

X

**Fillmore residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 25, 2007**

"I missed you, man," Henry said as he hugged his longtime friend.

"Right back at you," he grinned as they pulled apart.

"I need you to do me a huge favor," Henry replied as they sat down.

"Anything for my brother at heart. You took care of me when I was down and out," the man said clearly.

"You remember dating Olivia Benson?" Henry asked, surprising himself that he knew her name.

The man's attitude changed completely. He got upset. "Bitch put me in jail. I served six years for beating her nearly to death. She lied to the courts. I never laid a hand on her. I never abused her in my life. I loved her."

Henry smiled. "Well, my fiancee told me that she's single. But, she won't go on another blind date. I know she's in love with Kathy's soon-to-be-ex-husband Elliot. Well, I wanna make sure that they don't get together. And, with Elliot out of the picture for good, Kathy and I can start our new life together."

"You want me to get back together with Olivia, don't you?" he asked, knowing the obvious.

"I want them both to suffer. I don't want them in the way when Kathy and I get married," Henry simply said.

The man smiled. "I'm in. Tell me where do you want me to meet her and we'll be all set."

Henry smiled back at him. "It's no problem. It's no problem at all."

X

**Meloni's Bar**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 25, 2007**

_I can't believe Casey and Alex tried to talk me into going on another blind date. This is the last time I'm gonna listen to them! I'm not going and that's final! _Olivia thought as she stepped inside the crowded bar. It was happy hour as usual so everyone was getting wasted. She took her place at the bar and ordered a strong drink. She needed one, especially after the day she had.

_God, what is wrong with me? No man would want me. Look at me; I'm damaged goods. Maybe my mother was right: men are evil._

As she was nursing her drink, a certain someone walked in, looking for her. He has some choice words for her. He was gonna make her pay for ruining his life. As soon as he heard her name, he jumped at the opportunity to get her back. Now, he was gonna make it happen.

He headed towards the bar and sat down at the stool. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and waited for her to arrive. He looked over his shoulder and nearly fell off the stool. It was her. She was sitting at the end of the bar, looking depressed. She must've had a long and tiring day at work. He remembered what she did for a living. But, he should've made her quit. He wanted her home.

_God, she's so beautiful. I can't wait to have her again. This time, I'm gonna make sure she keeps her mouth shut once and for all!_

_Where is he? I can't wait any longer. Maybe I should just go home, _Olivia thought as she kept nursing her beer. She was getting impatient and it showed. Maybe meeting him was a mistake. She said she was never going on another blind date again, but Casey and Alex kept insisting she meet this guy. Making up her mind, she decided not to wait anymore. She grabbed her coat, dropped a $20 bill on the table and went to leave.

As she was walking out the door, a male figure stepped right in front of her.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have to go," she said rudely.

"Not yet. I'm your blind date," he said menacingly.

She froze with undeniable fear lurking in her veins. She knew that voice anywhere. He was supposed to be in jail.

"Remember me, Olivia?! I'm the man you put in jail for fucking lying to everyone!" he snapped in her face.

"W-what do you want with me?" she stammered. She could feel hot tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

He breathed in her face. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're coming back where you belong, Olivia. I got out of jail for good behavior, so now, I think we need to make up for lost time, don't we?!"

"Please, just leave me alone. I just wanted you out of my life. Just let me leave and I won't say a word to anyone," she pleaded silently.

He laughed sarcastically. "And why should I do that, honey? You ruined my life, Olivia. You're gonna repair the damage you caused. You're coming back where you belong!"

He grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her out of the bar when she got angry. She raised her leg up and kicked him where it really hurts. He doubled over in pain as she kicked him again. She pulled out her signature handcuffs and slapped them on his wrists, while he was groaning in pain.

"Pierce Hunter, you're under arrest for harassing a police officer. You have the right to shut the fuck up," she growled as she dragged him towards her car.

He found out that he couldn't control her anymore. Henry's gonna be pissed off when he finds out.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 25, 2007**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Elliot snapped.

Kathy wasn't fazed by his tone. "Elliot, your bitterness is not helping matters. I just came here to talk."

"To talk? To talk?! I don't think so! Your actions spoke louder than your fucking words when you were fucking my friend, bitch!" he screamed in her face.

"Will you keep your voice down? People around here have to work, including you. And was that really necessary; calling me a bitch?!" she hissed, reminding him.

"YES!! As you can see, I'm on break from work! And I don't care what they think. The point is, you're not welcomed around here anymore! I lost all my love and respect for you when I caught you fucking Henry's brains out!" he yelled.

"Elliot..." she tried to speak.

"Don't say another word! Don't even look at me! You fucking disgust me, Kathy! I gave you twenty years of my life, and this is the thanks I get?! God, I don't know why I ever loved you!" he roared.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," she simply said.

He laughed sarcastically. "Oh, you did, honey! God, why did I believe your lies?! My lawyer told me everything! She told me I'm not the father! She told me you and Henry are getting married! And, most of all, she told me you wanted me to sign over my rights at the father of my children! Are you fucking nuts?! My children are all I have and you're trying to take them away from me! You know what, stay the hell away from me!!"

He slammed the door in her face. She didn't say another word. She just turned on her heel and left.

_Fine, Elliot, you wanna play dirty, I'll play dirty, too. I'm gonna make sure you walk away with absolutely nothing!_

**More drama in the next chapter. Elliot and Kathy duke it out in court and her lawyer will end up trying to pulling something that will lead Elliot to try and take his own life! And, now that Olivia's abusive ex is back in the picture, how will she handle it? And will she finally admit her feelings for Elliot? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Tables turned

**I said I was gonna put this story on the back burner for a while because I was updating on 'Hurting' so much, but, something tells me that I need to get another chapter in. Besides, I have some major shockers in store for you. For one, Elliot's past comes back to haunt him in the form of a former temporarily partner and two, Olivia's abusive ex wants her back! Oh, you're gonna love this!**

**NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT! NEW EPISODE TONIGHT!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**New York Supreme Court**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

"Just remember to answer the questions throughly. I don't want anything bad to happen to you today. I know you're under a lot of pressure and the last thing I want to happen is for you is to lose your temper. And, remember to relax. I don't want you stressed out," Jennifer said as they walked inside the courtroom.

"What if things don't work out for us?" Elliot asked, looking skeptical at her.

"Don't think about that. You can't keep dwelling upon the 'what ifs', Elliot. Remember, we have a very good chance. By reasons of adultery, you're gonna get custody; no matter what kinds of tricks Kathy and her lawyer has up their sleeves."

Elliot nodded his head as they took their seats. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kathy and Henry amongst themselves; laughing, giggling and exchanging light kisses. He wanted to throw up because she never was this affectionate with him when they were together. He leaned back against the wooden chair and ran his hand over his stubbled face harshly. He couldn't believe he wasted twenty years on a woman who clearly didn't love him. He realized that if he hadn't gotten her pregnant with Maureen, he never would've gave her the time of day. But, stupid him, he wound up falling in love with Kathy Maynard .

His thoughts then turned to Olivia. He felt bad because he hasn't contacted her in over a week. He felt bad because he couldn't even find the time to think about her. He was so caught up on his situation with his soon-to-be-ex-wife, the possibility of losing his children and the fact that Kathy can drag him through the mud now wretched his heart. God, he was getting more and more stressed just thinking about it.

_God, what is wrong with me? I'm trying to be strong, but I'm falling apart. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I have a feeling that something bad is about to go down. I don't know; maybe I'm just overreacting._

He wished that was the case.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

Olivia sat at her desk; working on some paperwork and humming to herself. It was unusually quiet at the 1-6, so she was able to get her work done a lot sooner than she thought. During the time she was encased in her files, she would stop doing what she was doing every once in a while to look over at Elliot's empty desk. It ripped her heart out of her chest because he was not there for her.

Furthermore, last week, she had to endure the wrath of her ex-boyfriend Pierce coming back into her life. She wanted nothing to do with him after what he did to her. The man basically used, abused and lied to her without a care in his heart. And, to make matters worse, he blamed her for all his problems. She was right to arrest him that night.

However, even with Pierce back, she found herself thinking about Elliot more and more. He constantly haunted her in her sleep. Some dreams turned out to be more...erotic than others. At times, she would get all hot and bothered just thinking about him. What the hell is wrong with her?

It was simple. Olivia Benson was head over heels in love with Elliot Stabler.

_I don't think he feels the same way about me. The man's going through a tough time right now. I should be there for him, as a friend. I'm gonna go see him. I know he's in court right now, but he needs my support._

She reached behind her chair and grabbed he jacket. Then, she got up, took a deep breath and left the precinct with the intent of being there for him.

It's the least she can do.

X

**New York Supreme Court**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

"Detective Stabler, how long have you been married to Kathy Maynard?" Jennifer asked as she paced around the room, her hands behind her back.

He cleared his throat. "Twenty years. We have four beautiful children together."

"Did you ever cheat on her?" she asked sternly.

"No. I honored the vows of our marriage. Even though we had our problems, I loved her. A part of me still do," he said bitterly.

"Speaking of vows of marriage, when did you find out that your wife was cheating on you?"

He glared at Kathy. "On May 23, I came home from work early, hoping to surprise her when I heard something going on upstairs. I thought, for a moment Kathy was attacked, so I pulled out my gun and went upstairs to our bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw my wife having sex with an old friend of mine."

"What is his name, Detective Stabler?" Jennifer asked.

"Henry Fillmore. We grew up together. We went to the academy together to train. He was even my best man at my wedding. I thought I could trust him."

"Would you tell the court what happened next?"

"My anger got the best of me. I tend to get upset all the time now since my personal life interfered with my professional life. So I grabbed a vase and smashed it on the floor. Kathy and Henry stopped what they were doing and saw me. I was so upset, I wanted to beat the crap out of both of them. Instead, I grabbed their clothes and hurled it at them."

"What did you say to them?" Jennifer whispered.

"I said get dressed and get out. Then I left the room and slammed the door behind me," he replied.

"Detective Stabler, did you kick Kathy out of the house?" she asked, looking at him intently.

He didn't have the heart to look at her. "Yes. I kicked her out. I wasn't about to stay in the same house with a woman who's only gonna betray me. I never wanted to see her again. And then, to find out that the baby's she's carrying is not mine, it ripped my heart out. I was ready to bring him/her into the world. She begged me to move back home so we can be a family again. I did, because I loved her and I thought we could work things out. I guess that's not gonna happen."

"One more question, Mr. Stabler. If things would've been different between you and Kathy, would you still be with her?" Jennifer asked softly.

"I know my job kept me away from home most of the time, but I valued our marriage. I love my family. My children are the best thing that ever happened to me. As I mentioned before, a part of me will always love Kathy. If that baby she's carrying could've been mine, I would've forgiven her."

"Thank you, Mr. Stabler," Jennifer said before she went and took her seat, just as Kathy's lawyer got up and straightened out her clothes.

Meanwhile, Olivia managed to slip inside without making a sound. She quickly made her way down the aisle and sat down right behind Jennifer, who noticed the brown eyed detective sneaking in. The attorney smiled at her when she turned around in her seat.

"I thought you had some paperwork to do," Jenny whispered.

Olivia leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Slow day. I was able to get my work done a lot sooner than I thought. Elliot needs my support."

"He's gonna need it, especially since it's Kathy's lawyer's turn to drag him through the mud," Jennifer whispered back.

"Detective Stabler, have you ever cheated on your wife?" Calista Barrington asked, smiling smugly.

He got angry. "As I mentioned before, I honored the vows of our marriage. Kathy didn't. But, to answer your question, no, I never cheated on her."

"Oh, well, if you really honored the vows of your marriage, then what happened with your former temporary partner, Dani Beck?" she asked, throwing him off guard. He was not prepared to hear her name again.

"Nothing happened between us. We were just working together because my longtime partner and best friend, Olivia Benson, was temporarily reassigned. Kathy and even my daughter Kathleen met Dani," he explained, getting more and more angry.

"How long was your longtime partner was gone?" Calista asked, still smiling.

"Six weeks," Elliot said in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean you didn't know she came back earlier than you thought, Mr. Stabler? You mean you didn't know that she saw you and Detective Beck being all cozy with one another?" Calista asked, laughing sarcastically.

"N-no. I didn't know," he stammered. Olivia came home early and she didn't say anything? He couldn't believe it.

"It's just as well. You're as stupid as I thought. You don't know anything!"

"Objection! She badgering my client!" Jennifer shouted as she bolted from her seat.

Calista smiled. "I'll rephrase. Mr. Stabler, if you didn't know that Olivia was back, did you also know that Ms. Beck is seven-and-a-half months pregnant?"

"I never slept with her," he said, gritting her teeth.

"Really? Then how come the DNA test proved you're the father of her child?!" Calista exclaimed as she went over and grabbed some papers off her table. She went back over and handed them over to Elliot, who took out his glasses and put them on.

"I never slept with her. And, these papers are fake. You're just doing this to throw me off so you can raise your win/loss ratio higher. Believe me, lady, I know what's real and what's fake! So, the next time you wanna go and throw a paternity claim at me, you better have some concrete proof!" he snapped at her as he hurled the papers back at her.

Calista frowned slightly. The tables have turned and she didn't like it one bit. Elliot Stabler was a lot smarter than she thought. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kathy looking pissed off.

"Let me make this more clear for you: I never slept with Dani, but we did kiss. She admitted that she slept with another detective because she misses her dead husband. I never cheated on my wife. She cheated on me. And, now, she wanna drag me through the mud just so she can get what she wants? Listen, I may not have been a great husband, but I lived for my children. They're all I have. I love them all so much! I sacrificed everything in my life just to give them a good life!" he said harshly.

Calista didn't say another word. She just turned on her heel and went back to her seat.

Elliot stepped down from the witness stand. He glared at Kathy, who glared at him right back. He knew things wouldn't get better between them. He could feel it in his bones.

When he sat down, he was surprised to see Olivia sitting behind him, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you lately," he whispered.

She just smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm just glad to be here for you."

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

Elliot's mood changed when he got home. He was feeling a little bit better after the outcome of the hearing. The judge declared that he'd make his final decision by the end of the week. He felt better knowing that Jennifer knew what she was doing. He owed Olivia his life for referring her to him.

Dragging his feet towards the bar, he picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and twisted the cap open. He usually don't drink during the work day, but he has a reason to drink now. As he took a big sip, he kept thinking about Kathy and how she tried to humiliate him in court. She had no remorse in her bones when she testified.

God, didn't the woman have a heart? As he took a big swig of the liquor, her cruel words invaded his mind. All he thought about was how she completely disregarded their marriage in court.

_The only reason why I married Elliot was because I was pregnant. I never wanted him. But, stupid me, I ended up falling in love with him. I loved him but it wasn't enough. I love Elliot but I'm not in love with him anymore._

_I don't know why we stopped having sex. He's not at home half the time to begin with. I can't even complain to him about the lack of sex in our marriage. I wasn't getting any from him._

_I know he's cheating on me. He kept saying he never slept with Olivia, but I know better. She's a tramp who can't keep a man longer than a month. No wonder nobody wants to be with her._

_I love Henry. I fell in love with him. I didn't want Elliot find out this way, but we knew he was gonna find out, one way or another. I was gonna tell him; to let him down easy. But, he was pissed off. I knew he was pissed._

_I just wanna walk away with no problems. But, Elliot made sure that didn't happen. I just wanted a divorce so I can move on with Henry. For the first time in my life, I'm happy. I'm truly happy. And with our baby coming, my feelings for Henry are so true. I'm sorry, Elliot, but I don't love you like I used to._

Everything she said on that stand ripped his heart into shreds. He ended up doing something that he rarely did.

He cried.

Elliot Stabler, the tough-as-nails detective, cried.

But, everything could change by Friday when the judge hands out his decision. All he has to do now is pray. And, to keep him occupied, he thought keeping Olivia company would do him some much needed good.

_She was there for you today. Don't leave her. She loves you. Don't let her go, because the next person who comes and steals her heart, it's gonna be too late for you, buddy._

Olivia. His sweet Olivia. The woman he truly loved. Only thing is, he didn't know if she felt the way about him. But, he's not gonna dwell upon that for right now. He has plenty of time.

_What the hell? I love her with everything I have. When my heart is ready, I'm gonna tell her how I really feel. Until then, I got some much needed healing to do._

Still holding the bottle in his hands, he grabbed a cocktail glass and poured the amber colored liquid in. Upon taking another sip, he picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's cell phone number.

He needed to talk to her. Badly.

_Although we've come_

_To the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural_

_You belong to me I belong to you_

**Next up, the phone conversation, which will lead them to meet face to face. Plus, will Elliot get custody or did Kathy did some serious damage control? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review!**


	5. Right choice

**In honor of this week's episode (let's have some EO moments this time), here's the new chapter! Now, this chapter may be shorter than the others, so you're gonna have to excuse me. I have some other stories to work on and it's hard for me to do things one at a time.**

**BTW, any Degrassi fans? I have a story out called **_**It Doesn't Matter **_**and, yes, it's a Jimmy based story. What can I say? I happen to love the man so much!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

Elliot picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number because he knew she was at home. He just wanted to hear her voice after what he been through today. To see her sitting behind him in court and showing her enormous support warmed him to the core. She's the only woman who completely understands him. Kathy used to understand him before she betrayed him.

He held the phone to his ear and waited for her to pick up. After three rings, he heard something click.

_Hello?_

"Olivia, it's me. Elliot."

_El, hey! What's going on?_

"I just wanted to hear from you, that's all. Today has been hectic. Just to hear you makes me smile."

_I know. Hey, I got some good news, though. Kathy's lawyer got indicted for falsifying documents. She has a history of sabotoshing her own clients. She's looking to get disbarred this time, so it looks like Kathy's gonna have to find a new lawyer by Friday._

"Liv, I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Dani. I was drunk out of my mind and so was she. Kathy and I were still separated when it happened. When they met, I introduced her as my wife because I didn't know how to introduce her when I got stabbed with a pen."

_El, honey, you don't have to explain anything to me. Kathy told me she met Dani when we met at the park. And you know what else she told me?_

"What?"

_She actually said that I give you stability. I can understand you better than any other woman. El, you can understand me better than any man I've known. I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend and so much more._

"I feel the same way. Livvie, are you busy right now?"

_Not at the moment. What's up?_

"I don't wanna be alone right now. The kids are at Kathy's and I'm sitting here nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels. I sure could use your company," he said before he heard the doorbell rang. He groaned as he got up from the sofa.

_Everything's okay?_

"Someone's at the door. I have to go get it," he said as he walked towards the front of the room. When he opened the door, however, he nearly fell over.

"I can't believe you're here," he laughed.

Olivia stood outside, holding her cell phone. "I was coming regardless if you asked me or not. BTW, I didn't feel like being alone, either," she chuckled.

"Well, please, come on in. There's a bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the coffee table and it's trying to seek our attention," he joked as he stepped aside so she could step in.

Within minutes, they were laughing and reliving old times while they were drinking. Olivia had taken off her shoes and placed her feet on Elliot's lap, which surprised him. He couldn't help but smile, though, because he knew she was opening up to him more.

"So, Liv, how's dating life?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not dating anymore. Too complicated. I'm better off by myself." _Because I can't have you, _she thought sadly.

"Are you kidding me? Olivia Benson's not dating anymore?! Please, any man would be lucky to have a woman like you, Livvie. Look at you; you're beautiful, smart, talented and irresistible," he rambled on.

"El, my last blind date turned out to be my abusive ex. He wanted me back. I told him where to shove it when I slapped the handcuffs on him after he tried to attack me," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, how the hell did he get out of prison?" Elliot asked, looking surprised.

"He told me he got out on good behavior, but I knew better. So, I checked with the warden and it turned out he escaped. He was doing time for an attempted murder plot against me. Besides, I wanted nothing to do with him. All these blind dates I went on was Alex and Casey's doing. The one date I had before Pierce, he turned out to be married with children. I even met his wife," Olivia grumbled.

"You wanna know something? Last week, my kids were here and I overheard a conversation they were having in the kitchen. You know what they said?" he asked, looking nervous.

"What?" she asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"They said they want me to go on a date with you," he revealed, which caused her to spit out her drink.

"El, are you serious? Please tell me you're joking," she choked.

He smiled as he handed her a paper towel. "Serious as a heart attack. I couldn't believe it, either. I thought they were joking, but they wanna see me be with you. And you know something? I wanna be with you, too," he whispered.

She didn't have time to respond because he leaned over and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss. She was shocked at first, but she relaxed and kissed him right back. She melted just from the touch of his lips. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Elliot Stabler was finally making a move on her and she loved it.

When they pulled apart, she was actually disappointed. She wanted more of his sweet kisses. She wanted more of him. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her. He smiled; that smile that always melted her heart and more.

"El, why did you stop?" she mumbled.

"Liv, I meant what I said. I would never take advantage of you. You're so special to me. Let me be the one to make you happy. Let me be the one to put a smile on your face every day," he declared.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close to the point that their lips were just inches apart. Sensing that he didn't move yet, she decided to take control this time. She captured his lips in another sizzling kiss. He moaned in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lifting her up on his lap, another moan escaped his lips when she straddled him.

_This is better than I imagined. I finally have Olivia Benson in my arms, _Elliot thought happily as he raised her shirt up and exposed her bra-covered breasts. With his oh-so-talented mouth, he fastened his mouth around one them, sending her over the edge while she rocked back and forth over his growing erection.

"You're beautiful," Elliot growled in her ear before he kissed it.

"Elliot, I-I love you," she stammered through her tears.

He stopped what he was doing and noticed her crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Elliot, please don't hurt me," she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Baby, look at me. I love you with everything I have. It took me a long to come to grips with my feelings for you. It's a shame all this shit with Kathy made me realize how much I love you, but I don't regret. And, as much as it still pains me, I'm glad Kathy cheated on me," he confessed.

"You are?" Olivia was shocked.

"Yes. Now, I can confess my feelings for you without any setbacks, honey. Now, I know we have our jobs to think about, but you're more important to me. I'll transfer to another precinct if that means we're going public with our relationship," he declared.

She couldn't believe it. He was willing to give up everything just to be with her. Elliot was so wonderful. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Especially now.

"Can we keep it in the dark for now? Until we can figure out how to tell the others. The brass have every reason to kick us off the force. I don't wanna add anymore fuel to the fire," she suggested softly.

He leaned over and pecked her on her lips. "I'm willing if you're willing. I do love you, Olivia Benson. We can take it slow. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Olivia had to giggle. "I don't think you can wait that long, El."

"When it comes to you, I'll try," he joked.

"I love you, Elliot. I really do. I was just afraid because I didn't think you felt the same way, plus, you pretty much know about my love life," she admitted.

"Don't be afraid of me, honey," he whispered against her face.

She leaned over and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her rocking over his erection, which caused him to moan in her mouth.

At this point, neither of them couldn't be any happier.

X

**New York Supreme Court**

**Family Court**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 8, 2007**

"I'm sorry for the delay, ladies and gentlemen, but I had some personal issues to take care of. With that in mind, I have made my decision. After reviewing everyone's testimony, I realized that there's only one parent who has his children's best interest and that's Detective Elliot Stabler," Judge Mary Anne Smith smiled at Elliot.

"Ms. Maynard, I'm throughly disgusted with your actions towards your husband. You showed disregard towards your marriage and you showed disregard towards your children. But, you are the children's mother and I have no doubt that you love them."

Kathy lowered her head in shame. God, it felt like she was 10-years-old all over again, being scolded by her mother. She looked over her shoulder and was not surprised to see Elliot and Olivia holding hands and staring at each other. She knew Olivia was gonna sink her claws into Elliot's skin.

"Therefore, after reviewing the evidence, the court hereby grants full custody of Maureen Lynne Stabler, Kathleen Janine Stabler, Richard Elliot Stabler and Elizabeth Kaley Stabler to..."

Elliot held his breath as he squeezed Olivia's hand tightly, causing her to wince slightly.

"...to Detective Elliot Stabler. Court is adjourned."

He couldn't believe it. He gets his children. They all ran over to him and enveloped him in a group hug. Olivia stepped back and allowed her man to have some family time. She smiled because everything went right for him for a change. Just think; just two weeks ago, his life was in shambles. Now, it was like the weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kathy couldn't believe it. She felt like a fucking fool. She lost custody. Now, she only has Henry and their unborn baby. She looked over her shoulder and felt sick to her stomach when she saw Elliot and the children bonding. Even more sickening; Olivia joining them in the celebration.

"Kathy, honey, I'm sorry," Henry whispered in her ear. At this point, she didn't wanna hear any excuses from the father of her child. She just sat there, looking pissed. Suddenly, deep down inside, she just snapped.

_Elliot's gonna pay. His whore's gonna pay. Even my children's gonna pay. No one messes with Kathy Maynard and gets away with it!_

**This story is far from over! How will the kids react to Elliot and Olivia being together? How will Kathy plot her revenge? And what about Pierce? More in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Perfect day ruined

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the EO smut will come, but it's gonna be a long time coming because I had to let them take it slow. After all, they just got together! Anyway, country-til-I-die, thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I know the phone call seemed rushed, but I couldn't keep them away for long to begin with. **

**New episode tomorrow! New episode tomorrow night! I wonder what secret is Olivia keeping? Does it have something to do with a child we don't know about? Everyone's anxious, Dick!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence **

**Queens, New York**

**June 9, 2007**

With the sun beaming down his face, a groggy Elliot groaned as he began to wake up. He looked over and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully, looking so heavenly with her olive tone skin glistening. Even though they agreed to take things slow, that didn't stop them from keeping their hands off of each other. Nights proved to be extremely frustrating because they wanted each other so badly, yet they couldn't because they wanted their first time together to be special.

Slowly, she began to wake up and when she did, she smiled when she came in contact with his beautiful blue eyes.

Truth be told, she didn't wanna be alone anymore. So, when Elliot finally admitting his feelings for her yesterday, her heart leaped with so much joy. She thought she'd never find someone like him again. Turns out, he was everything she wanted and needed in a man and more. She wasn't about to let him go now.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured, smiling at her.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Good morning, El. I take it you slept really well."

"I am now that I have you and my children with me. I can't remember being this happy in a long time," he chuckled.

"I knew Jenny was the best. She helped me out in my time of need. I knew she'd do the same for you," she declared.

"Did she help you get out of that relationship with that jerk?" he asked, looking curious.

She nodded her head slowly. "She did. She convinced me to press charges against Pierce. He was supposed to be in jail, but he escaped and managed to track me down. Two weeks ago, I ran into him at the bar. I knew he wanted me back, but I wasn't about to be used as his personal punching bag anymore. So I cuffed him and sent him back to the tombs."

"Remind me to never piss you off," he laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna get off a little easier since you're my man now. I'm planning on punishing you myself when the time is right" she giggled.

"Duly noted. So, since today's your day off and I'm still on leave, what do you wanna do today?" he asked as they climbed out of bed.

"Well, since you got your kids back, I figured you wanna spend some time with them. And, with school's almost over, you're gonna wanna spend as much time with them as much as possible," she said to him.

"Nonsense. I mean, yeah, you're right, but I wanna spend some time with you as well. I wanna take you on romantic dates. I wanna show you off to the world," he declared as he went over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You wanna take me on a date? Where?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"Wherever you wanna go. I only want the best for my girl," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

She couldn't help but smile at his sweet gesture. She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. Finally, someone comes along and treats her like a human being, not a human punching bag, a sex object or even a pathetic plaything. She was being treated as an equal and she couldn't be more grateful to Elliot for coming along and rescuing her from another potential broken heart.

"I do love you, Elliot," she said, finally breaking the silence.

"I do love you, too, Olivia," he said, kissing her gently.

X

**Central Park**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 9, 2007**

It was a beautiful day, crisp and clear. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and the grass and trees were green.

As he watched his children play, Elliot laid back on the blanket, holding Olivia in his arms and smiling like a fool. This is what how his life should be. He has his children and the woman he loves all at once. He couldn't be happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked, breaking him out of his trance.

He looked at her and smiled. "Just how much I love you."

"El, I know we agreed to take things slow and not get intimate for a while, but I just wanna make sure you won't hurt me," she said, getting serious.

"I don't mean to pry in your business, but how long has it been since you..." his voice trailed off.

"Three and a half years. The last sexual experience I had was horrible, to say the least. It was over before it even began. I don't even wanna think about that anymore," she groaned.

"Okay, I won't ask about that. But, just so you know, you won't ever have to worry about me hurting you. Hell, it took me a long time to realize my feelings for you," he joked.

"Elliot, you're not helping here," she scolded.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm serious. I will never hurt you. I'm planning on sticking around in the long run. I'm not going anywhere. Not when I'm this happy," he said before he leaned over and kissed her gently.

Just then, the shit hits the fan. Kathy showed up, looking pissed off and her face even turned red. She spotted the children playing and Elliot and Olivia laying on the grass with their arms around each other. She got more and more upset because she knew he would go running to the tramp the minute their divorce became final. She decided to put an end to this mess once and for all.

"Katie, head's up. Mom's coming," Maureen said, causing the children to stop playing.

"What's wrong with her. She looks upset," Kathleen said, looking annoyed.

"Maybe because she saw Dad and Olivia cuddling," Dickie replied, rolling his eyes.

"What are we gonna do? You know how Mom is. She's not gonna take defeat lying down," Lizzie said frantically.

"She needs to take a chill pill. After all, she's bringing another child into the world that's not Dad's," Maureen declared.

"I think we should stay out of it. But, the minute Mom gets into Olivia's face, we step in. Agreed?" Katie asked her siblings.

"Agreed," the others said.

"I feel like nothing can go wrong when I'm in your arms," Olivia murmured happily.

Elliot kissed her forehead gently. "I know. I feel the same way."

"ELLIOT STABLER!" Kathy roared as she approached them. Elliot and Olivia groaned as they got up and wiped the grass off their clothes.

"What do you want, Kathy? Shouldn't you be at home?" he groaned impatiently.

"I see you're with the tramp now. I knew the moment we broke up, you'd go running to her!" Kathy snapped.

"Hey, don't call Olivia a tramp! She's not a tramp! She's a kind, beautiful, loving woman who wouldn't betray me! Remember that, Kathy?!" he reminded her bitterly.

"Well, I had every reason to cheat on you, El. You were cheating on me with her ass! I don't know what you see in her. From what I heard, she can't keep a man for more than a month at a time. No wonder nobody wants to be with her," Kathy retorted.

"Don't you ever say that to her again! I don't know what the hell is your problem, but don't take it out on her! She didn't do anything to you!" he snapped.

"I beg to differ! Because of her, I lost my family! Now, I'm gonna make sure she lose everything, too!" Kathy warned.

"I never had anything before Elliot," Olivia jumped in, getting offended.

"Oh, that's right. You never had anything because of your fucked up childhood, right? Yes, I know all about you, Olivia Benson. Elliot told me everything. Your mother was raped, had you and became a drunken stupor. Then, your father finds out about the both of you, forced himself into your life, forces your mother to marry him so she couldn't go to the cops and then the both of them became abusive. Then, you tried to run away from home several times, only to be found and nearly beaten to death. Wow, Olivia, you really know how to keep things hidden," Kathy laughed right in her face.

"Mom, that was way out of line! Why must you torture Olivia? She didn't do anything to you!" Maureen snapped when she appeared with the rest of the children in tow.

"I can't believe this! You bitch! You turned my children against me! My children! You're gonna fucking pay!!" she raged before she raised her hand up and smacked Olivia across her face, knocking her down on the grass. She held her face in her hands and started crying.

"Kathy!!" Elliot screamed. He wanted to kill her for doing such a thing to the woman he loves, but he would never put his hands on a woman like that. Instead, he kneeled down and put his arms around a sobbing Olivia; completely ignoring the mother of his children.

"Mom, I can't believe you did this to her. You know what? You just need to stay away from us. We want nothing to do with you ever again," Maureen declared, glaring at her mother.

"What did you say to me?" Kathy asked, not believing her ears.

"You heard me. Stay away from us. Don't call us, don't see us, don't do anything. It's obvious you don't care or respect us," Maureen scolded before she and the children went and checked up on Olivia, who was still sobbing from the blow Kathy gave her.

She turned on her heel and stormed away from them, mumbling obscenities and looking pissed off. She stopped only once to look over her shoulder. Her anger grew even higher when she saw Elliot and the kids comforting Olivia with tenderness and sweet love. That alone made her sick to her stomach.

Since the custody hearing yesterday, Kathy became a very different person. She was no longer a sweet loving person Elliot fell in love with and married. Instead, she became mean, bitter and somewhat delusional about everything. It got so bad already that her relationship with Henry began to change.

And it wasn't for the better.

At times when she craved his touch, she became disgusted. It even got to the point she moved into a separate bedroom because even though she loved him, she couldn't handle him at times.

Now, everything was falling apart. She'd lost Elliot, her children, and from the way she's been acting, she's about to lose her unborn child if she didn't get her act together.

Nonetheless, she looked at them in disgust one more time before she stormed away from the park.

With revenge burning in her brain.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**June 8, 2007**

When everyone got home, Olivia immediately ran upstairs. Elliot went to go after her, but Maureen, seeing that she's the smart one just like her father, assured him Olivia just needed to be alone for a while. So, while the children went to watch tv, Elliot went into the kitchen to fix him something to eat. However, when he stepped inside, he was surprised to see Olivia sitting at the table.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I'm going home today, El," she simply said.

"Why?" he asked.

She shot her head up and glared at him. "You told her, El. You told her about my past. I trusted you!"

"Babe, all I told her was that you had a difficult past, that's it. She must've hired a private investigator to find out about you. I even checked our financials. She took out $1000," he confirmed.

Her face softened. "So, her saying that you told her was all bluff?"

He kneeled down in front of her. "Yes, baby. I would never do something like that. I know your past was...difficult, but as I mentioned before, look how great you turned out. I love you, Olivia."

She smiled. She felt like an complete ass. She couldn't believe she took her anger and frustration out on him. Without another word to say, she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry," she began sobbing on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. Like I said before, I'm planning on sticking around in the long run. I love you, Olivia."

She smiled through her tears. "I love you, too, Elliot."

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Visiting room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**June 8, 2007**

"What do you mean, you can't get out now?" Henry huffed.

"Olivia kicked me in my balls, then she made sure I was back here. I underestimated her, man. Now, I got another three years for escaping and I can't do anything about it. Furthermore, I'm now under constant supervision," Pierce mumbled, looking pissed.

"I can't believe this. First, you got your ass kicked and got sent back here, then my fiancee lost custody of her children, now she acts like she doesn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore. And, furthermore, Elliot and Olivia are together!" Henry exclaimed.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Pierce asked, looking skeptical.

Henry looked at his friend and frowned. "That's just the thing. I don't know what to do."

Pierce didn't know what to do, either.

**More drama and more romance in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**And, be on the lookout for my companion piece to 'Hurting'. It's called 'When You're Not Wanted'. **

**Please review!**


	7. Perfect date

**Hello all! Well, this is a brand new week, so that means brand new updates. Today is the 'End of The Road' update and I have something special in store for you. I said I was gonna wait until EO get their freak on, but I changed my mind. I know you all wanna see them get it on, so it could come within the next couple of chapters. **

**So, tomorrow night is repeat night, which I expects because we needed a break after last week's episode. I thought Olivia's secret should've been revealed neared the end, but knowing the writer's strike is still in effect, everything seemed rushed now. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victim Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

Work was pretty slow, which was rare, so for the most part, Elliot and Olivia were able to openly flirt and exchange silly e-mails. They kept looking at each other. Their goofy grins gave it away and he kept winking at her, making her blush with desire. All in all, things were _really _good between them.

It's been three months and six beautiful days since they revealed their feelings for each other and since then, everything was wonderful between them. Olivia practically lived with the Stablers now and she loved spending time with his children. Her relationship with Maureen was amazing, Olivia and Kathleen were pretty much inseparable and the twins absolutely love her. The nights she spent with Elliot were amazing. Even though they haven't made love yet, it never stopped them from making out a lot.

Since that hasty encounter with Kathy, they haven't seen or heard much from her. It was like she fell off from the face of the earth. Her relationship with Henry hasn't gotten much better. Because of her pregnancy status, she bitched at him all the time and she was working his last nerve. It got to the point that they were screaming at each other constantly. Finally, he had enough of her tirade so he wound up kicking her out of the house.

It didn't matter. Elliot was so happy. He has the woman he loves, his beautiful children and his job.

Not surprisingly, everyone knew he and Olivia got together. In fact, Munch, being the guy as he is, started bets to see how soon the seasoned detectives were gonna hook up. As expected, he walked way $500 richer.

Cragen knew the brass will frown if they found out about their relationship. But, he looked the other way, saying, "as long as it doesn't affect your work, I don't see the problem". In fact, they were better than ever. Their interrogation tactics improved, their work ethics were better and their files were updated a lot quicker than even they expected. As this point, nothing could go wrong. Their work life was excellent, their romance was still going strong and everything felt so right.

Elliot and Olivia were finishing up their paperwork when they suddenly started playing Footsie underneath their desks. Olivia tried so hard not to giggle, but the way his toe rubbed up against her leg made her shiver with delight. This man just don't know what kind of effect he has on her.

"Elliot, you're being unprofessional," she giggled silently, trying to sound serious.

"Who, me?" he mocked, trying to look innocent.

"Yes, you. Don't play with me. We're gonna get caught," she laughed.

"I won't say anything if you won't," he chuckled.

She shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you, El? You're making me sick."

"Me? Making you sick? I don't think so baby. But, if I'm making you sick, it's because I'm spoiling you with all my love," he replied, smirking and winking at her.

"I can't believe this. You're right. I'm love sick, for you. Now, when am I gonna get my medication?" she replied, smiling.

He returned her smile with his famous shit-eating grin. "I love you, Liv."

"Oh, I love you, too, you big lug," she mocked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Listen, what do you say we have dinner tonight? Just you and me. The kids are in good hands, so I thought we should go out and share a meal together," he suggested with a grin on his face.

"Why would I wanna have dinner with you?" she asked, laughing hysterically.

"Because I'm handsome, loving and I wanna show you off to the world, baby. Now that we have no reason to hide our relationship anymore, I wanna show the most beautiful woman in the world off to the world. We haven't been on a proper date, yet. It's about time we did," he replied, looking serious.

"We've been on dates," she reminded him, blushing furiously.

"Not on a serious date, Liv. Dinner and a move doesn't cut it for me anymore. Now, a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant, dancing at a local nightclub, taking a romantic drive towards the beach and then coming home for a nightcap, that's my kind of date. And it's gonna happen with you. We're gonna get dressed up and we're gonna take over this town tonight!" he declared, raising his hand up in the air.

"Wow, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" she said, almost speechless.

"Yes, I am," he said convincingly.

She couldn't help but smile. "When do we do this again?"

X

**Maynard residence**

**Bronx, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

"I realize that I made a terrible mistake, Mommy. I still love Elliot. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with Henry. I mean, we're gonna have a baby together and I love him, but I don't know if I'm ready to marry him now," Kathy complained.

"You want Elliot back, don't you?" her mother, Cecilia Maynard asked, knowing the obvious.

Kathy nodded her head. "I was stupid to cheat on him. But, he's moved on with that tramp Olivia. I knew something was up between them, but I could never put my finger on it. I don't know, I thought by sleeping with Henry, I could get back at Elliot, but, now, everything's messed up. My soon-to-be-former-fiancé kicked me out of the house, Elliot doesn't want me anymore, my children doesn't wanna have anything to do with me. I don't know what to do."

"Honey, your relationship with Elliot was over a long time ago. You knew what you were getting into when he became a cop. You knew he kept long hours. But, did that stop you from cheating? No. You broke your vows. He had every right to divorce you. Furthermore, did he force you to get pregnant with Henry's child? No. That was your doing, not his," Cecilia badgered.

"I can't believe I did this to him. I want him back. Tell me how to get him back," Kathy pleaded, tears falling from your eyes.

Her mother shook her head. "Elliot doesn't want you anymore. I suggest you go and try to work things out with Henry. After all, you have a child growing inside of you."

"I still want Elliot," Kathy said softly.

"All I can tell you is just move on. Elliot doesn't want you anymore, so I suggest you accept it. I was in the same shape when your father left me for a younger woman. I wanted him back; I even managed to break them up when I spread some vicious lies about her. Your father never spoke to me again. Believe me, honey, trying to get Elliot back will hurt you even more," Cecilia scolded.

Kathy didn't listen. Her relationship with Henry was over, but she wasn't about to give up on Elliot. She was determined to win her ex-husband back.

Even if it meant stepping to Olivia Benson.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

"Oh, my God! You look absolutely stunning!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia knew she looked good when she came downstairs. Wearing a short black, strapless dress, she could put any runway model to shame and more. Her short honey brown hair was teased, combed and styled just the way she liked it. Her appearance alone made him wanna jump her bones. But, he knew better. His boner was gonna have to wait for a while.

"Baby, you're beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arms around her flat waist. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly, making her moan with delight.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Stabler," she giggled, taking in his neatly dressed Armani suit. God, he even smelled good. He should be a model or something.

"We're going to paint the town black, because I'm gonna have to fight off all the men who wants your attention tonight," Elliot laughed as he helped her put her coat on.

"You're such a gentlemen, Stabler," Olivia giggled.

"I'd better be, since I'm going out with the woman I love. And she has to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life," he replied as he led her out the door.

"So, handsome, where are we going?" she asked as they got into the car.

"It's a surprise. You're just gonna have to wait and see," he winked at her before he started the ignition to his car and pulled away from the home they shared, not realizing that a certain someone was parked right behind them, seething with impatience.

_I'm getting my man back, bitch, _she thought angrily.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Visiting room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

"You and Kathy are over? What happened, man?" Pierce asked, looking shocked.

Henry shook her head. "She still loves Elliot. She didn't have to tell me, though. I already knew. She's just with me because she's pregnant with my baby. I don't think she loved me at all."

"Man, that's tough. So, what are you gonna do now?" Pierce asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A part me of should move on, but I still love her. I didn't wanna kick her out, but she gave me no other choice. What about you? What are you gonna do when you finally get out?"

"Something I should've done the first time I got thrown in here. I'm gonna move on. I shouldn't had done what I had done to Olivia in the first place. She had every right to leave me, but I couldn't handle it. I made a huge mistake; trying to get her back," Pierce confessed.

"What is wrong with us, man?" Henry asked, looking upset.

"We're fools in love, that's what," Pierce replied, shaking his head.

Fools in love. Fools who got a rude wake-up call. Fools who finally realized where they're not wanted.

X

**Luigi's **

**Brooklyn, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

Olivia felt like she was on top of the world.

As she and Elliot engaged into a romantic candlelight dinner, she can't remember the last time a man treated her with such royalty. The men she has dated were jerks, immature and only wanted one thing. Not Elliot, though. He treated her with respect. He loved her unconditionally. He would wait forever if he could. Well, he won't have to wait any longer.

She has a sinking feeling that tonight was gonna be the night she throws caution to the wind and show him how much she loves him.

"Beautiful, what are you thinking about?" Elliot asked, snapping her out of her trance.

She smiled at him. "You."

"What a coincidence; I was thinking about you, too," he replied, smiling.

She kicked him on his leg playfully. "You were not."

"Were to, baby. Would you like to dance with me?" he asked as he got up and held out his hand.

She grabbed it gently and got up herself. "I'd love to."

She felt his hand on her lower back as they made their way on the dance floor. Heat brewed inside of her when he took her in his arms. Laying her head against his shoulder, she sighed deeply as they began to sway slowly. He kissed her forehead gently as they moved. They were both floating on air.

_God, I love him so much. He's everything I want and more. He's handsome, charming, respectful and he loves me. Kathy was stupid to hurt him. Who would wanna give up this gorgeous hunk of man candy like him? Well, I have him now and I'm never letting him go._

Olivia raised her head up and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when Elliot leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to massage hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. At this point, she couldn't wait any longer.

She wanted him, plain and simple.

"Let's get out of here," she said when they pulled apart.

He just nodded his head. He got the hint. Tonight was the night. They were gonna make it happen. He will finally have her in every way possible.

After tossing a $100 bill on the table, he grabbed her hand and broke camp, not noticing that same person sitting at another table, pissed off and ready to fight. It was like he was rubbing it in her face and he didn't even know about it.

One thing for sure, she will not rest until she has Elliot Stabler back in her clutches.

_Enjoy him while you can, bitch! I'm getting my family back!_

**Uh-oh! I wonder who could that be?! I did mention that the smut would come in the next couple of chapters, but I changed my mind, ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter, Elliot and Olivia will finally get it on! Stay tuned and I'll see you next Monday!**

**Please review!**


	8. Making sweet love

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a brand new week of updates and of course, this is Monday, which means it's time for me to update on 'End of The Road'. And, yes, it's the moment we've all been waiting for! The EO lovin' is in full effect! I know I've been keeping you in the dark about this, but, remember, I update every week now, not every or even every other day. I wanna give all of my stories that I'm working on equal time. On a sad note, the story I was working on Friday will finally be done this week. I just have one chapter left, then I can keep going!**

**And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna have to endure more repeats this week. I'm gonna stay tuned to see when the new episodes start. I hope by the end of the month, give and take.**

**On a side note: Strong sexual content in this chapter! You've been warned!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 14, 2007**

When they got home, they could barely keep their hands off of each other. Elliot and Olivia couldn't get out of that restaurant fast enough, because the heat and desire they had for each other was too strong to ignore anymore. Nine years of built up sexual tension can do that to a person, especially if you're Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson.

When they managed to burst through the door of the home they shared, they were kissing madly, tearing each other's clothes off and all you could hear was moans, groans and grunts coming from their mouths.

They couldn't thank their lucky stars enough that the children were out of the house for the time being. They needed this time alone; to be with each other. Elliot's been wanting Olivia for the longest time and vice versa. As I mentioned before, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms as soon as they left the restaurant.

Even with their intense kissing, they still managed to make it upstairs to their bedroom. Once they made it inside, all hell broke loose. Grabbing her butt with his large, callous hands, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her down on the bed, causing her to land with a soft _oomph._

"Graceful, Stabler. Don't wanna break my neck here," Olivia teased, before she motioned him over beside her on the bed with her finger.

He chuckled. "Sorry about that, Benson. I just want you so bad, that's all."

"Duly noted. Now, let's continue, hot stuff," she giggled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. He moaned in her mouth and wrapped his arms around her, reveling her scent and her touch. He couldn't get enough of her; and they haven't even did the deed yet.

However, he valued her as a person. He would never take advantage of her. He loves her too much to use her as a sex object. Olivia Benson was not a sex object. He was determined to be different from the other men she dated.

He gasped lightly when she started sucking on his neck gently. He growled in her ear when she trailed her kisses down to his shirt covered chest. She ripped it open, silently apologizing for ruining it, only to find him leaning down and kissing her passionately; letting her know it was okay and he can always buy another shirt in the near future.

Another gasp escaped his lips when she leaned down and started nipping at his nipples; rolling her tongue over the sensitive buds lightly. He moaned; running his fingers through her short brown hair. He loved her new look. It makes her look more exotic, more sexy and much more younger. He loved her hair long, don't get him wrong, but her new look made him shiver with delight. He's not the one to admit, but no woman could ever make his knees buckle like Olivia can.

"Damn, woman," he groaned when she went further down. Fumbling with his belt buckle, she struggled to get his pants down. Once she did, she gasped because he wasn't wearing any underwear. Smirking evilly, she grasped his member in her hands.

"Thought you were gonna get lucky tonight, Mr. Stabler?" she teased as she began to stroke him.

He moaned. "Woman, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't, hmm? Well, I guess I'll just have to make you work for it, then," she grinned before she pushed him down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, apparently out of breath.

"What do you think I'm doing, Stabler? I'm getting what I want. And I want you. Now, shut up and let me do my thing. You're gonna be one lucky son of a bitch when I get done with you," Olivia scolded playfully before she went down on him. He threw his head back and moaned when she took him in her mouth.

_She's gonna be the death of me one day, _Elliot thought as he felt her massaging his shaft. He thought he was gonna drown in complete pleasure because his partner was working him to the core. Olivia Benson was pleasuring him in ways he never thought possible. If he could compare Olivia to his ex-wife concerning giving him a blowjob, it was no contest. Kathy was prude; never wanted to try something new. Olivia, however, knew what she was doing. And he loved every minute of it.

"Oh God, Liv, I'm gonna..." he moaned. She started to speed up and she wasn't about to stop anytime soon. She was determined to make him scream tonight. For years, Elliot had invaded her dreams night after night. Damn him for getting her all hot and bothered. Well, it all ends tonight.

This time, she moaned when he climaxed right in her mouth. Another moan escaped her mouth when she swallowed him completely. She raised her head up and smiled at him, realizing that she made him blush.

"You're killing me, woman," he joked a moment later.

She smiled. "Get used to it, Stabler. I'm gonna be doing this more often."

"Thank God. Now, it's time for me to pleasure you, Benson. Remember, turnabout is fair play," he grinned before he pushed her on her back. He removed the remains of her dress within two seconds flat and he took the time to marvel her beauty. For a woman in her 40's, she was flawless.

"Beautiful," he murmured before he leaned down and captured her lips in a sizzling kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her and feeling his member pressing against her stomach. She thought she was gonna die and go to heaven because in just a few moments, she's gonna feel him inside of her.

"Patience is a virtue, Liv, baby. Relax and let me love you. I want you to feel all my love," he whispered in her ear before he started nibbling on her neck tenderly. God, even his voice makes her cum. She could hear his voice in his dreams.

He went further down on her body; taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently. She started panting when he did the same thing to her other nipple. Olivia speared her fingers through Elliot's short brown hair and sighed deeply when he started kissing her stomach; his tongue entering her belly button. He parted her legs with his fingers and slipped one finger inside of her while he kept peppering her stomach with scorching kisses and tantalizing licks to her skin.

Another finger went inside of her, touching her clit and making her legs tingle with delight. Before long, he had his mouth on her. She thrashed her head from side to side as he made love to her with his tongue. She was drowning in a pool of delicious ecstasy and she wasn't about to stop her man from loving her so damn much anytime soon.

Her knuckles turned while because she was clutching the covers tightly when she came full force. She screamed out his name when another climax claimed her. Afterward, as she was coming down from her incredible high, he laid beside her, grinning foolishly and giving her one of his famous Stabler smiles.

"Jerk," she panted, giggling like she was a love-struck teenage girl.

"I know," he laughed.

"God, why do I put up with you?" she groaned.

"Simple. You love me," he replied as he moved on top of her.

"I trust you," she assured him.

"So, a condom won't be necessary?" he asked, not believing his ears.

"I'm on the pill, don't _worry!_" she hissed when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. God, feeling him within her felt so good.

"Elliot!" she screamed loudly.

"You rang?" he grunted, grinning at her flushed face.

"God, what you did was so amazing. Who knew Elliot Stabler could be so damn talented?" she moaned in his ear.

"I have some more tricks up my sleeve, beautiful," he said as he began moving in and out of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and moaned his name as she dug her fingers in his back. She hissed loudly when he bit down on her neck gently, careful not to leave a mark. She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. After tonight, she has no plans on ever giving this sexy man up.

_Too bad, Kathy. You had your chance and you blew it. Elliot's mine! All mine. He's not going anywhere,_ she thought triumphantly as he picked up his pace. She didn't want him doing all the work, so with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat right on top of him.

Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was taking him to another level. She wanted to show him how much she loves him. Elliot made all her dreams come true. For years, she's been alone and miserable, but when she looked into his ocean blue eyes, she knew there was hope for her. Now, she couldn't be more happier in her life right now.

The bed was starting to creak beneath them, but they couldn't care less right now. Elliot and Olivia were too lost in each other to do anything and it showed. Together, they moved as one; calling each other's names out in the throes of passion. They wanted to die in each other's arms.

When the time came, they both reached their peaks at the same time; screaming and moaning in unison. They held each other tight as a second climax sealed their fates. After experiencing what some would call a 'small death' because they were too worn out from their respective orgasms, they laid in each other's arms.

"That was amazing," she said, breaking the silence.

He kissed her forehead gently. "You're telling me. You took me to heaven, baby. What a woman Olivia Benson has become. Damn, woman, I nearly had a heart attack."

She giggled. "You big lug. You nearly killed me."

"Me? I don't think so," he mocked playfully.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and lavished a tender kiss on his massive chest. For a man who's in his early forties, he looks so damn hot and tempting. He was her delicious craving. He was her everything.

"Thank you so much for tonight, El. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," she murmured lazily.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. "No need to thank me with words, sweetheart. Our actions spoke louder than that tonight."

"I'm serious. You showed me a wonderful time. Lord knows I haven't had a good time since I became a detective," she groaned.

He moved on top of her again. "No anger, no feeling sorry for yourself and no complaining. Olivia Benson, from now on, you're gonna have a _very _good time with yours truly."

She laughed as she reached up and pulled him down for another deep passionate kiss.

Lovemaking round two was underway.

X

**Jamie's Diner**

**Harlem, New York**

**September 15, 2007**

"I need to know why you wanna see me at 5:00 in the morning. Some of us have to work, you know?!" Henry snapped.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Listen, I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important."

"Well, what is it? I'm still contemplating whether we should stay together or not," he glared at her.

"Look, I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now, but I just want you to know that I do love you. I don't want our baby to have only one parent in his/her life. I already lost my children. I don't wanna lose this one. And I wanna raise our baby with you. I still wanna marry you, Henry," she assured him, trying to play nice.

"Kath, I can't let you play with my heart like this anymore. I know you're going through a lot, but I'm not gonna let you use me as your verbal punching bag. Furthermore, I know you want Elliot back. Word of advice, sweetheart: let him go," he scolded.

_He doesn't want me back; no matter how hard I try, _she thought angrily.

"I don't know if we'll be together now, Kathy. Right now, I have some major things to think about," he said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Wait, you're just gonna up and leave me? After everything we've been through? What about Pierce? I know he still wants Olivia back!" she snapped.

"He realized that he was wrong. Olivia wants nothing to do with him and he's gonna respect that. Prison gave him his wake up call. Now, I'm about to get mine. I'm gonna be there for our baby, but I don't know if we'll get married. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and get ready to go to work," Henry said before he got up.

"Henry, please, I'm sorry...OW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she tried to get up. She suddenly had this pain in the ass cramps in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Kathy?" he turned around and noticed she was clutching her stomach tightly. He grew concerned and went back over to her.

"I-I n-need h-help. Something's wrong with our baby," she cried out in pain.

"I need help over here! My fiancee's in pain!" he screamed out as he laid her down gently on the floor. Within minutes, everyone was surrounding them.

"Henry...please don't let anything happen to our baby," she began sobbing.

"Don't worry, honey, you're gonna be okay. Our baby's gonna be okay," he soothed her.

"Henry, if anything happens to me, I just want you to know that I do love you," she said as she was slipping into unconsciousness.

"No! Stay with me, Kathy! I love you, too! Where the hell is that damn ambulance?!" he snapped.

10 minutes later, he got his answer. Kathy was loaded up and on her way to the hospital via the ambulance.

**Ha! I had to leave it there! So, what's gonna happen? What's wrong with Kathy and the baby? And, will Elliot and Olivia continue with their romantic bliss? All this and more in the next chapter! See you next Monday!**

**Please review!**


	9. Tragedy

**Damn, all of you want Kathy dead! Well, even I can't bring myself to do that, because I have too much respect for her. Anyway, you wanna know what happened to her baby? Well, in this chapter, you're about to find out.**

**And, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. A really bad snowstorm invaded my home, so I couldn't get it up in time. Updates this week and next week will be slow to come because of the holiday also, so I'm putting 'Escape' on the back burner for a little while. **

**Oh, and I noticed something. At the end of season seven, Kathy told Elliot she was pregnant. In season eight, she looked to be about six and a half months pregnant. So, for the sake of this story, she's about seven months pregnant.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 15, 2007**

It's a good thing Elliot and Olivia had two days off from work this week (starting today), because they would've been too sore to do anything.

Is it any wonder why they have sex basically all the time now? Because that what they did when they got home last night. Have sex.

Or is it making love?

This morning was no different.

You'd think they be tired after three furious rounds of lovemaking last night, but that wasn't the case. They made love for the forth time, then they finally had the chance to get some much needed sleep. But, when they woke up at 6:00 am, all hell broke loose. They ended up all over each other once again.

"Oh Elliot, oh God," Olivia moaned as he pounded in and out of her. She wrapped her legs over his back to keep him close to her. She loved the feeling of having him inside of her. It was like they were experiencing pure pleasure for the first time; not that they were complaining. She knew she was never gonna run away from him.

"Olivia," he grunted in her ear as he quickly picked up the pace. He started nibbling on her neck tenderly, careful not to leave a mark. He didn't wanna brand her his because she already was. From the moment they met to when they finally revealed their feelings for each other, she was his and he was hers. And nothing's gonna change that.

She dug her fingers in his back and moaned when he drove deeper and harder inside of her. The bed rocked dangerously low, but he knew he was in for a new bed, anyway. Besides, he was more concerned about bringing his sexy girlfriend to pleasure paradise. He groaned in her ear as he kept going in and out of her.

He loved seeing the drugged expression on her face. He bit down on his own lip to keep himself from going crazy. He loved seeing her when she's on the verge of convulsing. To see her eyes closed, mouth parted open and face breaking out in a sweat turned him on even more. He didn't care if she scratched him numerous times. He'll wear them with so much pride.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time; calling each other's names out in unison. They both held each other as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterwards, they just laid on the bed with their arms around each other; exchanging soft kisses and ardent touches.

"I'm glad we don't have to work today, El," Olivia laughed softly.

Elliot kissed her forehead gently and smiled. "Me, too, baby. Just imagine what would happen: Munch, Fin and Lake would have a field day if we came in with goofy smiles on our faces. I wouldn't be able to live it down for weeks."

"Me, too," she giggled.

"Well, we have today and tomorrow off, sweetheart. What do you wanna do today?" he asked as he held her tightly.

"Stay in bed and play with you," she said, batting her eyelashes, which made him laugh.

"As much as I would love to do that, my kids are coming home today and I don't want them to be traumatized when they see us naked," he laughed.

"Well, I suppose we could get up. I have to go home, anyway," she groaned as she proceeded to get up.

"Why?" he asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Well, I need to check my answering machine, to check mail, to call some people I haven't spoke to in a while and..." her voice trailed off.

"Or you can just move in with me and the kids," he replied, catching her off guard.

She was shocked. "What did you say, El?"

"I said you can just move in with me and the kids. I love you, Olivia and I'm not gonna stop loving you. You've been so wonderful with us in the last several months. I know what you're thinking: you don't wanna rush things, and baby, you're not. The kids absolutely adore you. Hell, Dickie has a crush on you. Please, I know I'm being too pushy, but will you as least think about it?" he asked seriously.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his lightly before she pulled back and looked into his sultry blue eyes.

"I'll think about it. Give me til next week to make my decision, okay?" she asked, smiling slightly.

He kissed her nose gently. "You got it, babe."

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 15, 2007**

Henry's patience was wearing thin.

Since they brought Kathy in, he got upset when he couldn't go in there with her. Even though he was upset with her at the moment, he wanted to be in there with her for the sake of their child's welfare. Pacing around the lobby, he folded his hands behind his back as he kept waiting for an update. He was tired, bitter and he just wanted to hurt someone because he couldn't be there for her right now.

"Mr. Fillmore?" Doctor Jensen called out when she approached him.

"Is Kathy and the baby okay?" he asked frantically.

Jensen looked sad. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fillmore, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep her here. I don't know how long; but the prognosis is not good. Her stress level is extremely high and being that she's over forty, there's a chance that the baby may not survive."

"Oh, my God," he breathed, looking upset.

"The best we can do right now is if there's another extreme contraction, we'll have no other choice but to perform an emergency C-section. It'll be the only way we can save the baby," Jensen replied.

"Please, save Kathy and save my baby," he pleaded desperately.

"Doctor! We have a problem! Ms. Maynard just had another contraction and she's bleeding!!" one of the nurses shouted.

"Please help her!" Henry said as Jensen took off running. He sat down on one of those hard chairs and put his head in his hands. He was losing patience and it showed. He loved Kathy and he hoped and prayed that she and the baby were gonna turn out all right. But, as the doctor mentioned before, there's a good chance that his baby may not survive.

All he can do right now at this point is pray really hard.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 15, 2007**

"Elliot! Stop! I'm ticklish!" Olivia giggled when her boyfriend started tickling her stomach.

"Not until you tell me I'm the greatest lover you ever had!" he growled playfully.

"OKAY! YOU'RE THE GREATEST LOVER I EVER HAD!" she roared playfully.

"Thank God," he breathed before he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She couldn't get enough of this man. It was like he was her junkie and she desperately needed a fix right now. It's amazing that she can still walk even after what the did last night and early this morning.

"I love you, El," she moaned when she felt his lips sucking on her neck tenderly.

"Hmm, I love you, baby," he murmured just as the door burst open. They could hear the kids coming in.

"Dad! Liv! We need to go to the hospital right now!" Dickie exclaimed, changing the mood right away.

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Elliot screamed, thinking that something bad must've happened to one of his co-workers.

"It's Mom. I know she's the last person you wanna deal with, but Henry called us at my apartment and said that something's wrong with her. I think she's going into premature labor," Maureen panted, looking worried. Even though they haven't spoken in three months, the kids were still worried about her.

"Okay, we'll all go together," Elliot said as he grabbed his keys from the coffee table and got up from the sofa, with Olivia trailing close behind.

"Kathy's not due for another month and a half. What happened?" Olivia whispered as they walked out the door.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. A part of me feels she's faking it so she can drag me down there. But, another part of me feels she's really hurting. But, I'm not sure if we should go down there. After all, I did catch Henry and Kathy in the act and I can't seem to forget it. Plus, she attacked you in front of the kids."

"I know, baby," she replied as they stopped in the tracks. "But, we need to put our bitterness aside for the sake of her baby."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Why are you always right, Ms. Benson?"

"I have a knack for it," she smiled slightly.

They got in the car and took off, actually hoping and praying that Kathy and the baby were gonna be all right.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Kathy Maynard's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 15, 2007**

After hours and hours of excruciating pain, Kathy prematurely gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

Only for him to die in her arms just minutes afterwards.

Laying in her hospital bed (and looking depressed), she held her face in her hands as she cried openly at the loss of her child. As if losing her older children was bad enough, her son, her beautiful baby boy died in her arms. She never felt so heartbroken in her entire life. Kathy couldn't help feeling sad when her son smiled at her for a moment before he closed his eyes permanently.

This was all her fault. She had no one to blame but herself. She put too much stress, too much agony and too much anger on herself. With everything that happened; losing Elliot to Olivia, her children cutting off all contact after she attacked Olivia in the park and her relationship with Henry unraveling, more and more stress and depression lurched inside of her.

_God, why does everything have to be messed up in my life? I lost Elliot, I lost my children, I lost my son and I could still lose Henry. I don't know how to live anymore, _she thought sadly as the door opened.

"Kath, honey, how are you feeling?" Henry whispered when he stepped inside.

"Our son's dead! How do you think I fucking feel?!" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, Kathy. I'm upset and sad, too," he said honestly as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening! I lost our child! I'm never gonna recover from this!" she roared, angry tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and attempted to wrap his arms around her, but she brushed him off.

"Don't. I don't need your sorry pity right now," she said bitterly.

"Well, okay. Um, Elliot and the children are right outside," Henry announced.

"What?! Did you call them?!" she screamed at him.

"Well, they were worried about you, Kath," he said, getting angry.

"I can't believe you! They made it perfectly clear that they didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore and you called them! I don't wanna see them!" she snapped.

"Come on, Kathy, don't you think you're being a little bit paranoid?" he challenged her.

She glared at him. "I'm not being paranoid, Henry! I lost everything! I lost my family, I lost my son, I lost you! I have nothing now!"

Henry knew he wasn't getting through her, so what was the point of trying now? He slowly got up and began heading towards the door. He stopped only once and looked over his shoulder; shaking his head in disbelief as he watched the woman he was supposed to marry crying and being all upset. She really lost her mind.

_Please, God, save her before it's too late, _he thought sadly as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Elliot, Olivia and the Stabler children waited patiently outside. They held in their breaths when Henry appeared a moment later.

"She doesn't wanna see you; all of you. So don't hold your breath," he simply said, looking disheveled.

"S-she doesn't wanna see us?!" Maureen asked, not believing her ears.

"I'm sorry, guys, but, she went off the deep end. She thinks you guys came because you just felt sorry for her," he said softly.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Henry," Elliot said honestly.

"Yeah. Thanks, man. And I'm sorry what I did. I hope in time we can be friends again," Henry said, hoping he would say yes.

"It'll take me some time to forgive you and Kathy, but I don't want us at each other's throats anymore. Tell Kathy that I'm sorry for her loss and that our hearts go out to her," Elliot said before he, Olivia and the Stabler children left.

Henry let out a little smile. He took the first step to repairing his relationship with Elliot. Now, all he has to do is make sure Kathy doesn't end up in the psych ward.

**I'm sorry to inform you, but I have about a couple of more chapters to go because, I'm working on a sequel to my highest rated EO story to date 'Hurting'. Since I didn't kill Dean, there is an escape planned. Stay tuned and I'll see you tomorrow for my 'Looks Good on Paper' update!**

**Please review!**


	10. Shocking news

**As I mentioned before, this story is nearing the end. I have only two more chapters left, then I have another story in the works. And, yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's the much anticipated sequel to my most highly rated story to date 'Hurting'. There's still a lot of questions that needs to be answered.**

**We need new episodes! We need new episodes! The strike's over and done with (thank God)! We need new episodes!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 15, 2007**

Things have been relatively calm in the Stabler home for a long while, and with the holiday season coming up in ten days, they were excited about it.

Elliot was excited about the holidays because he was spending it with the woman of his dreams. He was elated when Olivia told him she would love nothing more than to live with him and his wonderful children.

Olivia was finally excited about Christmas because she won't have to spend it alone anymore. Since Elliot and the children came into her life, she couldn't be more happier than she is now. In fact, she was so happy that she went to her mother's grave and boasted about it, even though she's still sadden about losing her.

Serena always warned her daughter that men were evil. But, Elliot's not evil. She couldn't quit him, even if she tried. Matter of fact, she didn't wanna quit him. Every single day, she got down on her knees and praised the Lord for bringing a good man like him in her life. A good and stable man who thought the world of her and have kids who simply love and adore her.

Kathy, on the other hand, hasn't had much luck since she lost her unborn son three months ago. Even though she got help, she got worse and worse. Henry realized the error of his ways and although he agreed to be there for her, their hot romance has now fizzled badly. He wasn't in love with her anymore. He decided once she was well enough to be on her own again, he was gonna move on his life.

Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth went to visit her every chance they could, but Kathy ended up shunning them away because she was still hurting at the fact that they chose Olivia over her. Every chance she got, she would berate Olivia; calling her a 'man-stealing whore', 'tramp', 'slut', 'demon-spawn bitch', among other things. It was like she went absolutely insane. Furthermore, the kids stopped defending Olivia right in front of their mother because they knew Olivia wasn't any of those things. They just kept their mouths shut because they didn't wanna draw anymore fire to Kathy's still burning flame.

"You think Kathy's gonna be okay?" Olivia asked as they laid in bed with their arms around each other. The kids were over their friends's home so for the most part, they stayed in bed and made love several times.

Elliot just sighed. "I don't know, baby. She completely lost her mind since her son's death. I'd never seen her so hung up before. I hope she turns out okay, though. I'm finally getting over what she did to me."

"Have you spoke to Henry lately?" she asked curiously.

"I ran into him the other day at the supermarket. We were just passing by; saying hello. He looked messed up, though. I mean, losing a child can drain the life out of you," he sighed deeply.

"I know how he feels. I mean, I'd be that way, too, if I lost my child like that. I'd never recover," she replied softly.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. When you have a baby, you're gonna love her," he assured her as he kissed her forehead gently.

"So will you. My biggest dream is to have your baby," she said with a grin on her face.

"I'm surprised you're not pregnant already. The way we've been going at it lately, it's amazing that you still have a flat tummy," he chuckled, rubbing her belly with his hand.

"Actually, my belly will get bigger in about six months," she revealed, grinning at him. He looked at her in shock for a moment before he tightened his arms around her and kissed her senseless. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't care because she was so happy herself. Her dream of having her boyfriend's baby was finally coming true.

"I can't believe this; me and you are having a baby. This is the best Christmas present ever. I'm so happy," he said, choking on his tears.

Olivia kissed his eyelids softly. "I feel the same way. I've been alone all my life. When you came along, I knew I had hope. I was right. Being with you made my life complete."

"I'm letting you know ahead of time: if it's a girl and she turns out to be like you, I'm gonna spoil the hell out of her," he laughed.

"Um, I can say the same thing if the baby turns out to be a boy. Oh, God, my own little Elliot Stabler. All the girls are gonna be knocking on the door when he grows up," Olivia giggled.

"Okay, well, if she turns out to be like you when she gets older, I'm going all cop on her boyfriends," Elliot chuckled.

"El, I'm only a couple of weeks along. We have plenty of time," she reminded him.

"I know. I'm just so happy. I mean, don't get me wrong; I was happy when Kathy told me she was pregnant, but when I found out that I wasn't the father, my world crumbled. But, now, you're giving me a baby. A baby I can call my own," he explained.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. This is our baby. Our child. We're gonna love it, cherish it and nurse it. You did a wonderful job bringing Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie up right. They're good kids, El."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her gently. Their kissing turned into a full on make-out session. They were so happy that they were having a baby that they wanted to show it to each other. Elliot and Olivia created a new life together and they loved it. Every second of it to be exact.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered in her ear as he parted his legs with his hand and slowly slid inside of her.

"Oh, El, I love you, too," she moaned in his ear.

Because of her pregnancy, he was careful. He was gentle, loving, caring and consistent with his slow thrusting. She couldn't believe this was happening again. The man of her dreams was making love to her and she couldn't be happier.

And, now, with the impending birth of their child, her life was truly complete.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**December 15, 2007**

Nurse Jennifer Compton whistled quietly as she made her usual rounds around the hospital. Today was a slow day so she was able to get her work done a lot sooner than she expected. She was also tired; working two 12-hour shifts and having to fill in for a fellow nurse because she was out sick with the flu. All she wanted to do was go home and get a good night's sleep.

Fortunately, she had the next several days off, so she just wanted to get through today so she can go home, spend time with her children, spend time with her husband of 15 years and go to sleep. Still whistling, she walked down the hallway until she reached Kathy's room. Dreading going in there, because of her patient's recent outbursts and bizarre mode, Jennifer thought about going somewhere else. But, she knew she had to go in there and check on her.

Putting her hand on the door, she pushed it open and walked inside, taking a deep breath as she braced herself for another outburst. But, when she stepped inside, she was surprised that it was absolutely quiet.

"Miss Maynard, I'm here to check your vitals," Jennifer whispered as she tiptoed towards the bed. Kathy was found lying on the bed, not moving a muscle. She didn't twitch, she didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes. She was out like a light.

"Miss Maynard?" the nurse called out when she pulled out two fingers and pressed them firmly against her neck, trying to find a pulse. When she didn't find one, that's when she began to panic.

"I need a doctor in here now! Patient Kathy Maynard is unconscious! I repeat, patient Maynard is unconscious!" Jennifer hissed into her assigned pager. She didn't wanna be too loud because Kathy could wake up at any time.

Within minutes, two doctors and another nurse barged in and got right to work trying to revive Kathy. She was out cold and it showed, because her face was pale as a ghost.

They were running out of time.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 16, 2007**

Elliot and Olivia were already dressed and downstairs when the Stabler clan came home. They stayed over at their friends' places so they didn't have to be out alone late at night. Besides, they thought they should give Elliot and Olivia a break by having some time alone together.

"So, what's going on?" Maureen asked as they took their respective places on the couch.

Elliot and Olivia kept grinning at each other as they held hands. They decided to tell the kids together so no one won't feel left out.

"Your father and I have something important to tell you," Olivia said, looking a little bit nervous.

"Are you guys breaking up?! If so, can I have a shot at her, Dad?" Dickie joked, wagging his eyebrows playfully. It was no secret that the only boy in the Stabler clan has a crush on Olivia.

"No, we're not breaking up, so forget about getting a shot at her, Dickie," Elliot laughed.

"Damn," Dickie mumbled playfully, causing the others to laugh along with him.

"No, we're not breaking up. Well, we hope that I'll stick around a lot longer after we tell you," Olivia said, smiling slightly.

"Well, out with it already!" Kathleen exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, how do you guys feel if there's another Stabler on the way?" Elliot asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"OH MY GOD!! Olivia, you're pregnant?!" Maureen gasped.

"I just found out a couple of hours ago, but yes, I'm pregnant. I just want you guys to know that I love you all so much and I want you all to be a part of this baby's life. You guys are not gonna be left out," Olivia assured them.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we'll be a part of the baby's life. That's out little brother or sister in there," Lizzie said before she got up, went over to where Olivia was sitting and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Within seconds, the others joined Lizzie and a group hug was formed.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and saw Elliot winking at her, making her blush with desire. But, it was not only just sexual desire, it was also a declaration of love desire. She felt desired, wanted and loved in this home.

As she and the Stabler clan happily talked about the baby, the phone rang. Elliot, being the closest, reached over and grabbed the cordless phone off the table.

"Hello?" he answered a second later.

_Elliot? It's Henry. I'm so glad I caught you. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but, Kathy's gone._

"What? What do you mean she's gone? I just saw her not too long ago," Elliot said, not believing his ears. He could hear Henry choking on his own tears on the other line.

_I went to go see her just moments ago, and as I was walking towards her room, several doctors and nurses came out, looking sad. I demanded to know what the hell's going on. Finally, after a long silence, one of them told me that she overdosed on anti-depressants. Apparently, she's been taking them without their knowledge since our son's death. I didn't wanna believe it at first, but when I saw her, looking pale, thin and sick, that's when reality set in. Doctors did everything they could to save her, but the damage was done. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her._

Elliot couldn't believe it, either. Kathy was dead?! His ex-wife and the mother of his children was dead?! Even thought he was still angry with her for breaking his heart, he would never wish for something like this to happen. God, he felt really bad for her and for Henry as well.

"Henry, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, man," Elliot said honestly.

_Yeah. Me, too. I never thought it would come to this. Do she have any family I should notify?_

"Her mother lives in Brooklyn and her father lives in Jersey. She has a sister, but they had a falling out a few years ago," Elliot said.

_I'll just contact her parents. Hey, El, thanks for your condolences. I really appreciate it._

"No problem. Listen, if you need any help with the funeral arrangements, let me know. I'll be glad to help."

_Kathy would like that. Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you're gonna have to drop the bomb on your children and Olivia._

"Thanks, man," Elliot said as he ended the call. He still was in shocked of what Henry told him. Kathy was dead. The mother of his children was dead. The woman he's been married for twenty years was dead.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Maureen asked, looking confused.

"Um," he cleared his throat. "I just got through talking to Henry. I'm afraid I got some bad news."

"Which is?" Kathleen asked, looking skeptical.

"It's about your mother. Guys, I'm so sorry I have to say this, but she died from an overdose early this morning," he said sadly.

"What?! No, that can't be! Mom wouldn't do this!" Maureen exclaimed.

Elliot couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, guys, but it's true. She overdosed. I didn't wanna believe it myself, but Henry confirmed it. I'm sorry, guys. I know your relationship with her wasn't on the best of terms, but this is a tragic day for us. I'm really sorry."

Olivia felt bad, too. She reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand tightly. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough that she was here for him. She was wonderful.

"Guys, this is hard on all of us. Even though your mother had issues with me, I respected her because she has raised all four of you right. I'm so sorry for your loss. I really am," she said sadly.

All six of them just sat on the couch, hugged each other tightly and cried some more.

**Surprised, huh? Well, I did some research and I find that a person can die from a prescription overdose. It happened to a really good friend of mine who lost her son in a car wreck and she sunk into a deep state of depression. She never recovered from it, either. So, my heart goes out to her family because they're my second family.**

**Anyway, as I mentioned in the beginning, there's only two chapters left. And be on the lookout for my sequel to 'Hurting'! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Will you marry me?

**Well, I really hate to say this, but there's only one more chapter after this one. I really had fun writing this piece and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I know all of you were shocked that Kathy died (I did say that I wasn't gonna kill her off because I had too much respect for her, but, hey, I had to spice it up a little bit). Keep in mind, there's not gonna be a sequel to this because I'm working on my other stories. Sorry, but it's not gonna happen.**

**New episodes won't happen until next month. Now, I'm really mad!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**December 22, 2007**

With the holiday coming up in just three days, the Stabler clan plus one was not feeling the Christmas spirit. At least for the time being.

That's because just days ago, they had to bury Kathy after they were shocked with the news of her untimely death. There wasn't a day goes by that they don't think about her. Sure, she made some pretty bad decisions in her life, but she was a good person who just experienced some bad times recently. Now, the children doesn't have a mother anymore.

Elliot was even more shocked by the news. A part of him was at fault because he did push her away because he was upset. He should've been able to have a civil conversation with her, instead of acting so bitter just because she made a mistake. He should've handled the situation better, but he knew his anger got the best of him once again. Fortunately, he has the love and support from Olivia. God, she's been his rock since the whole thing started.

Speaking of Olivia, she was doing very well in her pregnancy despite the constant runs to the bathroom every morning. Just being a couple of weeks along didn't help matters, either. She was eating more than she should have, throwing up, her hormones were taking over like she was possessed and she tends to get emotional whenever she sees something bad on television.

Even then, her relationship with Elliot was amazing as ever. She thought she'd never leave that house. Since she moved in, her nights with him has been better. She's been having a good night's sleep because of him.

Elliot's on speaking terms with Henry. They haven't mended their friendship yet, but they're no longer at each other's throat. Elliot now believes that Henry just made a mistake, but he was really trying to make things work with Kathy for the sake of their child. For right now, all he's focusing on is getting his life together. He's in no rush to start dating again.

Speaking of getting their life together, Pierce was released from prison for good behavior. He made good on his word and left Olivia alone. He decided not to interfere in her life again because he knew he would end with a serious ass kicking later. He was determined to start over again.

Since the kids are with their friends for the time being, Elliot and Olivia took every opportunity to be alone. Laying in bed with their arms around each other, they were in the mist of making sweet love once again.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked softly as he cooed in her ear. She just melted from just having his lips on her earlobe.

She giggled. "Fine, thanks to you. Hope you still love me even after I get fat."

"You're carrying our child. How does that make you fat? If anything, being pregnant just makes you more beautiful and more for me to love, honey," he insisted with a smile on his face.

She smiled at him. "Mr. Stabler, flattery will get you somewhere later tonight."

"The kids are gone for now. Why don't we continue to be alone for a while?" he suggested with a shit eating grin on his face.

"That's why I got pregnant in the first place, you big lug. You couldn't keep your boner down even if you tried," she laughed right in his face.

"I'll show you how to keep things down, you playful thing you!" he roared playfully as he started tickling her ribs. She giggled, trying to get away from him, but it was no use. Playing in bed with the man she loves has become something she can get used to.

"I give," she said in a fit of giggles. He stopped tickling her, but he didn't let her go. Instead he leaned down and brushed his lips against her softly, making her moan. His tongue sought entrance, in which she granted by opening her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around her naked form and slowly moved on top of her.

"God, Elliot, aren't we up today?" Olivia giggled some more.

"Are we giggling, Ms. Benson?" he teased.

She blushed furiously. "No. What gives you that idea, Mr. Stabler?"

"Because you're blushing. Go ahead and do that at work, Liv. Munch, Fin and Lake won't let you live it down for weeks after that," he sassed playfully.

"You know what? Shut up and make love to me, Stabler," she demanded lightly.

He smiled down at her before he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. He parted her legs with his hand and groaned when he slowly began to push inside of her swollen opening. She hissed lightly and loudly when she felt his member surrounding her inner walls. Wrapping her legs over his back, she dug her fingers in his strong shoulders and screamed when he started moving.

Grunting and groaning in her ear, he pumped his hips with everything he had. Tangling his fingers through her short honey brown hair, he once again slanted his mouth over hers. Olivia thought she had died and went to heaven. Having Elliot making love to her was like the Yankees hitting another home run. She could never get enough of this man and vice versa.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, they were definitely in another place. Being in each other's arms is all they wanna do at this point. They never wanted to let each other go. Nine years of sexual tension can do that to a person. Elliot and Olivia were just glad they were able to find each other before it was too late. They were happy, in love and horny for each other.

A strong orgasm knocked the wind out of them when they reached their attended goal at the same time. They collapsed in each other's embrace shortly afterwards. He kissed her forehead gently while she snuggled close to his side, lavishing a tender kiss on his throat.

"You're trying to kill me, Stabler," Olivia snorted playfully.

"Hey, I'm just making sure my number one girl is satisfied, that's all," Elliot replied, smirking at her.

"I love it when you say that, El," she said seriously.

"And I mean it. Liv, you're my number one girl. You mean so much to me. I know we've been together for only six months, but we've been best friends and partners for even longer. I know I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. With Christmas being just 3 days away, I knew I have to do this," he said as he reached over and grabbed a small black velvet box from the night table. He opened it up and it displayed the most sparkling diamond engagement right she'd ever seen her in her. She gasped when she saw it.

"Oh, El, are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered, still looking shocked.

He grabbed her hand lightly and slid the ring on her finger. "Yes, baby, this is it. Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart and soul. You're everything I want and need in a woman. You complete me, you understand me, you respect me and you value me as a man. Now, I'm asking you, from my heart to your, will you marry me? Will you do me the honor by giving me your hand in marriage?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. The man of her dreams just asked her to marry him! She was so shocked, tears started forming in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she couldn't find the right words to say. She was just that speechless.

"Well, Olivia? I'm waiting over here. Will you marry me?" he asked more firmly grinning at her.

"You cocky son of a bitch, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He kissed her passionately as he eased her back down on the bed.

For the second time that day, they made love slowly, completely and contentedly and much more gently.

"I love you, El," she moaned as he pounded deep inside of her.

"I love you, too, baby," he groaned in her ear.

**A little shorter than my previous chapters, but I think this serves its purpose. As I mentioned before, this story ends in the next and final chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chance Christina Stabler

**This is it. We've come to the end of the road (LOL)! Yes, this story is done and over with. I'm not doing a sequel because I'm working on another sequel you all want and that's gonna take me a long time to develop because I have so many twists and turns on that. And, I'm also have another chapter for 'When You're Not Wanted' in the works as well. Doing a sequel to 'End Of The Road' will only frustrate me even more. So, I'm gonna end this like I always do: on a happy note!**

**And, will Dick Wolf come on with the new episodes already?! Goddamn it, it's been a while! We need more new episodes, damn it!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**February 14, 2008 (Valentine's day)**

Even though Olivia was pregnant, you couldn't tell she was pregnant because of her figure. There was a small bump on her stomach, but she still looked the same. And that's something she'll never forget. She just couldn't believe a life was growing inside of her.

The last few months has been a whirlwind for her. Between finding out about her pregnancy, her engagement to Elliot and having to endure the snickers, the jokes and the bets at work, she was starting to feel exhausted. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Elliot has been amazing. He's been treating her like a queen. Massages, romantic dinners and staying up at night to talk, he's been her knight and shining armor through everything. It was like he would do just about anything to make her happy. But, he should know just by her being him made her happy just enough.

Now, tonight was a very special night for them. The kids actually dates (surprise, surprise), so they had the whole house to themselves. She decided to make them dinner since he did so much to her. And, because it's Valentine's day, she just wanted to make it special for him.

Everyone at work weren't surprised to find out Elliot and Olivia were seeing each other. But, they got more than they bargained for when Elliot and Olivia revealed their engagement and her pregnancy. Munch, Fin and Lake were truly surprised that the dynamic duo were actually serious. They believed El and Liv were just fooling around and nothing more because the sexual tension that brewed between them was more than what they could handle.

Cragen was happy for his two detectives. Of course, IAB will not be happy when they hear the news, but as far as he's concerned, they can go fuck themselves. It took them nine years to finally found each other and for that, he couldn't be happier. He knew his little girl found a winner in Elliot.

Casey and Alex were thrilled with the news. Being that Casey, Alex and Olivia act like sisters all the time, who wouldn't be happy? Besides, they were in successful relationships themselves.

As she set the dining room table with fine chinaware, she smiled at the sight of her belly. She couldn't believe there was a life growing inside of her. For years, she longed to have a baby, but she's been in some pretty bad relationships in her time and that alone made her desire to have a baby simmer drastically. But, when Elliot came along, she knew she couldn't give up. She knew there was hope. Now, she was pregnant and marrying the man she loves more than anything in the world.

As she put the finishing touches on the dining room table, she heard him walk inside. A smile appeared on her face when she heard his footsteps approaching. God, being able to hear him come in every day has been pleasing to her.

"Baby, where are you?" he called out.

"I'm in the dining room," she called back, still smiling.

A moment later, he appeared in the dining room and he stood in shock of what she did. His beautiful pregnant fiancee turned the dining room into an aura of romance. The marble table was set with candles, red rose petals and fine dinnerware. He couldn't believe she did all this for him.

"This is beautiful," Elliot whispered as he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I felt I should do something for you for a change. You have done so much for me lately, I feel like a fool for not doing something," she responded lightly.

He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. "Baby, you're bringing a new generation of Stabler in this world. You're gonna be treated like a queen here."

"I just thought I should be doing something for you, seeing as it's Valentine's day," she replied softly.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry for food. She was hungry for him. Without warning, she reached down and cupped him through his jeans.

"Woman, what are you doing?" he groaned in her ear.

"Nothing you can't handle," she giggled.

"Can we eat first? I need energy, you know. God, am I just some piece of meat to you?" he chuckled as he kissed her forehead gently.

Olivia smiled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the floor with her. Elliot got his answer when they wound up making sweet love on the dining room floor.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Delivery room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**September 23, 2008**

"You're doing great, Olivia!" Doctor Jensen barked out, smiling.

Truth be told, she was in so much pain. God, giving birth was no walk in the park. Her back was hurting, her throat was getting sore and she was about to break Elliot's hand. She's been in labor for 14 hours and it was getting on her last nerve. She thought she was never gonna bring this baby into the world.

"I hate you, Elliot Stabler!" she said through gritted teeth.

He just shook his head and smiled at her. "I know you do, baby."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she barked at him.

He knew she was lying. Once she gives birth, she's gonna be all sweet on him. Believe me, it has happened before. When Kathy gave birth, she kept bitching at him all the time about not wanting him to touch her anymore. Oh, and when she gave birth to Dickie and Elizabeth, she damned neared choked him to death.

Kathy. He felt bad about her death. Even though things between them haven't been good, he would never thought she'd go off on the deep end. And poor Henry. He's gonna spend the rest of his life blaming himself because he pushed her away, rather than being there for her in her time of need. Not only did he lose her, but he lost their son, too.

Back to the matter at hand, Olivia was really trying to kill him. Elliot winced in pain as she squeezed his hand a little bit too tightly. She broke out into a sweat because she was panting so hard. She never thought giving birth would be such a pain in the ass.

"You're doing fine, sweetheart. Just a little more and our beautiful miracle will be here," he assured her, trying to soothe her as much as possible.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. She bore down and began pushing with all of her might. She screamed so loud, she thought she heard glass breaking. However, once she heard her baby's cries, she slumped back against the bed and sighed happy.

"Congratulations, you are the proud parents of a beautiful healthy baby girl. Let me go clean her up and then you can hold her," Jensen said before she carried the baby out of the room for a moment.

Elliot smiled brightly. "Did you hear that, baby? We have a daughter together. I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now, I'm about to burst."

Olivia smiled weakly. "God, that was a pain."

"But it was worth it, sweetheart. Our little girl's here. Poor Dickie. He's gonna be really outnumbered," he chuckled.

"Same with you, buddy," she giggled lightly. He just leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead gently.

"She's beautiful, you know? I'm seeing a mini Olivia," he laughed.

"Are you gonna go cop when she gets older and starts dating?" she snorted playfully.

"If she turns out to be just like you, then yes," he replied, sticking his chin out in confidence, which made her laugh.

"We have a long way to go, mister," she retorted.

A few minutes later, the doctor brought their beautiful baby girl back to them. As Olivia held her daughter in her arms, Elliot just took the time to look at her. They were cute babies, but this one took the cake. With her father's blue eyes and her mother's olive toned skin, she should be in the world record books for being the most beautiful baby in the world.

"God, she's beautiful, El. An absolute angel," Olivia cooed softly.

"Tell me about it, love. Now, what should we name her? We can't call her 'hey, you'. It may work on someone else, but not us," Elliot chuckled softly.

"I know. Ooh, I know the perfect name," she said excitedly.

"Let's here it, then," he encouraged her.

"Okay...how about we name her Chance Christina Stabler?" she revealed, a smile on her olive toned face.

"Chance Christina Stabler, huh? And we can call her C.C. for short, right? Well, I love the name. what do you think, little bunny?" he softly asked the baby. A smile appeared on his handsome face when the baby cooed.

"She likes it," Olivia whispered.

"Okay, then, Chance, looks like that's gonna be your name. And you're gonna be so loved by everyone," Elliot said softly as he stroked Chance's head with his hand. The baby cooed softly one more time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"El, I love you so much. I can't thank you enough for giving me our miracle baby," she said to him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you for giving me another child to fall in love with, Liv. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me," he responded.

They shared a tender kiss as they kept gushing over their newborn miracle baby Chance. At this point, they couldn't be happier.

And they weren't about to dampen it now.

**Okay, so I lied. I got just one more chapter in me and since you all wanna see EO married, a wedding chapter will happen. So, stay tuned and I'll see you later!**

**Please review!**


	13. Happy ending

**Well, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. Elliot and Olivia's wedding has finally arrived. On a sad note, though, we've come to end of the story. I've had an awesome time writing this piece for you and I can't thank you enough for supporting me one hundred percent. This story has become one of my favorites and your love and outpouring support inspired me to keep going and going. Seriously, though, this is the end. I'm not doing anymore after this.**

**And, please, if you can, read and review the sequel to my highly rated 'Hurting' called 'Hurting and Healing'. It's a good one and I vow to update this week!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Hilton Hotel**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 14, 2009 (Valentine's Day)**

**Elliot and Olivia's wedding**

With baby Chance happily laying in her crib the hotel nicely provided for them, Olivia couldn't believe this day was finally here. All her life, she wanted to be loved and cherished, so today was an exciting time for her. She was getting married.

Wearing a beautiful strapless ivory wedding gown, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. Olivia Benson, soon-to-be- Olivia Stabler, was actually wearing this wedding dress. She smiled brightly as she looked at herself over and over again. Today was a big day for her and she just wanted to shout out to the world that she was marrying the love of her life, the man of her dreams, her best friend, her lover, her partner at work and in life, and the father of her beautiful baby girl. Her Elliot Stabler, her protector and savior.

_God, I can't believe this. In less than 30 minutes, I'm gonna be joining my life with Elliot's. I mean, he saved me from my own personal hell and more. He understood me and got my back when I told him about my terrible childhood. He loved me through my flaws. He loved me even though I was scared to love him at first. Now, I'm getting a family. A loving, stable family that I've always wanted. I can't believe this is happening to me._

Baby Chance snapped Olivia out of her trance. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at her baby girl. She couldn't believe it's been almost five months since Chance was born and she was getting bigger and bigger. She looked more and more like her mother everyday, but she also had her father's personality and charm. 

The day Elliot and Olivia brought their daughter home was the greatest day of their lives. They were madly in love with her. Elliot's children couldn't get enough of their baby sister. Chance is a happy, healthy baby who thrived so much attention from her brother and sisters. Dickie and Lizzie loved to make cute little faces with her, Kathleen loved to pinch her cheeks and Maureen loved to babysit her.

Olivia went over to her baby's crib and picked her up. Chance happily laid her head on her mother's bare shoulder and giggled. Olivia thought she had a silly girl.

"You are so cute, Chance. Yes, you are. You better watch out, though. If you end up like me when you get older, your father's gonna go cop on any potential boyfriends you'll have," she cooed to her baby, laughing heartedly at her baby scrunching up her nose playfully. Chance just giggled and clapped her hands more.

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Olivia went over and opened it, with her baby in her arms, only to find Don standing outside, wearing his blue leisure suit that made her laugh out loud.

"As you know, young lady, this suit is making a comeback. I'm making it happen," he scolded playfully as he stepped inside.

"Whatever, Dad," she giggled some more, which caught him completely off guard.

"Did you call me dad?" he asked, looking shocked.

Olivia smiled as she placed Chance back in her crib. Then she went over to him and took his hands into hers.

"Yes, I did. When I first came on board, you knew about my past and helped me through some really tough times. When I found out about my father, you gave me a shoulder to cry on. You gave me the kind of love and support a father gives to his daughter. Now, on this important day of my life, I'm finally getting everything I want: a handsome husband, a beautiful baby girl and a father I love so much," she explained softly, smiling at him. She didn't wanna ruin her makeup by crying.

Don pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. He quietly sobbed because he finally got the daughter he'd always wanted. He and his late wife never had children, so for him to finally call Olivia his little girl. He couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Olivia," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled through her forming tears. Thank God for waterproof makeup.

"I love you, too...Daddy."

X

**20 minutes later**

Everyone in the ballroom were on their feet when the wedding march began. The double doors opened and everyone stood in awe when Olivia and Don appeared. Even from afar, she still managed to get a good look at Elliot, standing at the alter, looking so good in his black tuxedo. She wanted to faint because in just a few minutes, she was gonna make him her husband. 

As they walked down the aisle, the anticipation got ever higher. She couldn't believe this day was finally here. She was so happy, she couldn't stand it. For years, after enduring one bad relationship after another, she never thought she would find the man of her dreams. Elliot was everything she wanted and needed in a man. He was sweet, caring, loving, devoted, mostly temperamental but always looking out for her and vice versa. Anyone could see these two were made for each other.

As they reached the podium, Don lifted the veil away from her face, leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, my daughter," he whispered happily.

She smiled at her father. "I love you, too, Daddy."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Two souls joining as one. Two lives intertwined for all eternity. As they go on a new journey together, let no one stand between them. May their lives be filled with love and joy as the angles watch over them. If there's anyone who feels why these two should not be joined in hold matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said.

When no one said anything, he continued, "Very well, at this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Elliot, you may go first."

Olivia turned on her heel carefully and handed her bouquet of flowers over to Casey, who winked at her. Alex smiled at her while she held her own bouquet of flowers in her arms. Then, Olivia turned back around and linked her hands with Elliot's, winking at him.

"Olivia. My Olivia. The love of my life. My best friend. My partner. My lover and confidant. All these years, I hoped and prayed that I would be able to share my love with you and now, I'm so happy to have the opportunity to stand here today and give my heart to you. But, you held my heart in your hands for the ten years we've been working together and I couldn't be happier. Olivia, you complete me. You understand me when no one else would. You weren't afraid to keep me in line whenever I tend to go off on a perp or yell at you, you kept me in line and, at the same time, you had my back. Now, being here with you, with our beautiful baby girl Chance in our lives, I feel like I'm on top of the world. Baby, with all that I've been through, you stood besides me and made it known that you'd love me despite my flaws. I love you, Olivia. I love you so much," Elliot recited, tears pooling down his blue orbs.

Olivia cried as she heard every single word. She raised his hand up and kissed it lightly, silently telling him that she loves him. So much. 

"Elliot, my baby, my everything. You gave me so much joy in my life. I never thought I would find love again until you came along and single-handedly healed my broken heart. You loved me despite my flaws and gave me something I never had before: stability. Every single day, I get down on my knees and thank God for bringing you to me. You give me strength. You give me respect. You keep me on my toes when times got rough. And, now, with you and your beautiful children, along with our own miracle Chance Christina, I have a family. A family that I can now call my own. I finally belong in a place where I'm loved. And, baby, you made it happen for me. I love you more than life itself."

"Elliot, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do," Elliot said without hesitation.

"Olivia, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," she said through her tears.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister asked.

Dickie, who served as the best man, pulled the two rings out of his pocket and handed it over to the minister. After glancing at them for a moment, he raised them up in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as Elliot and Olivia embark on a new journey together, these rings represent the love, fidelity and honor they have for each other," he said as he handed them over to the bride and groom.

"Elliot, as you slide this ring on her finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elliot repeated as he slid the wedding band on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Olivia, as you slide this ring on his finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in my, in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Elliot grinned like a fool when he removed the veil away from her tear-stained face. He then took her in his arms, dipped her playfully and kissed her with so much passion, her head began to swim. She thought she wasn't on her feet from the way he kissed her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's my extreme pleasure to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs. Elliot Stabler," the minister announced.

Everyone in the ballroom jumped up from the seats and clapped for the newlyweds. Elliot and Olivia held hands as they made their way towards the door, laughing and screaming at the onlookers who started throwing rice and roses at them. When they got outside, Elliot picked up Olivia up bridal style and carried her over to the limo.

They both managed to get inside, so happy and so in love with each other, they couldn't stand it. They knew Chance was in good hands with the Stabler children, so the limo pulled away from the hotel.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elliot pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Olivia sighed in his mouth and snuggled close to him. She couldn't believe this was happening. She found the man of her dreams. She couldn't be happier.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," she whispered when they pulled apart.

"You're not dreaming, baby. This is way too real. You're my wife and I'm your husband," he grinned at her.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you, Mr. Stabler."

He grinned. "And I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**September 23, 2009**

With Olivia in his arms, Elliot was on top of the world.

He smiled brightly as he watched his children, _their _children play with Chance. He'd love to see a smile on his daughter's face. She was a happy, healthy baby who thrived on all the attention her siblings gave to her.

Elliot and Olivia knew getting together was the best thing that ever happened to them. It took then a long time to find each other, but, like they said, it's better late than never. 

He reached over and rubbed her pregnant belly with his hand. He smiled because their family was expanding. Just barely two weeks after they came home from their honeymoon in Hawaii, they found out they were expecting another baby. But, to their shock, they were expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Well, they've been really busy.

Elliot was truly happy. He thought he had reached the end of the road concerning his love life. But, now, he couldn't be more happier that he was wrong.

And you can believe it.

_Although we've come to the end of the road_

_Still I can't let go_

_It's unnatural _

_You belong to me I belong to you_

**The End!**

**Well, there you have it! It's the end! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to check out my other stories! **

**Please review!**


End file.
